Loving Them From Across the Court
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: PhoenixandMiles. There's a little yaoi/yuri in in. Rated M. A case and a snow storm brings two attorney's together and things they never expect to happen happens.
1. Chapter 1 Rent

**Loving Them from Across the Court**

**Katt: **Hi everyone, I'm back and I know I have like four others I need to finish, but writers block gets me every time. Though don't worry, it shall happen. I shall finish them sometime in my life...sorry. ^_^; Anyway I **do not **own **"Phoenix Wright"** or **"Rent"**, but I **do own **two characters that will be appearing, I know so typical of me to bring in my own characters, but like always there's a purpose to it.

**Phoenix: **Um...where am I?

**Miles: **Phoenix?

**Phoenix: **Miles? do you know where you are?

**Miles: **If I knew that then I would of already been out of here. *Then a huge spotlight comes down on them as well as a desk and a big, black leather chair with it's back towards them.*

**A mysterious voice**: Gentlemen, as your benefactor on this day, with a cherish heart I must say, I ask one simple request from you.

**Miles: **and if we refuse?

**voice: **that's cute, you make it sound as if you have a choice

**Phoenix: **who are you!

**Katt: **whoa! calm down, it's me Katt. Remember? I called you down here as well as Edgeworth here.

**Miles: **Oh yes, I remember now, I was warned about you by certain people you've had in these "fanfics" before.

**Katt: **well good, then this makes it easier then.

**Miles: **I will only agree if you agree that if you start a sequel or third that you complete them as well as this one.

**Katt: **Ok, but you must agree to do whatever I want with this fanfic or I'll reveal a dark secret of yours.

**Miles: **Oh and what would that be *she whispers it into his ear and he turns a crimson red around the cheeks and ears.* Very well then, I agree.

**Katt: **good, phoenix?

**Phoenix: **Sounds like I got no choice

**Katt: **Good, now as I always do, oh and there might be some yuri/yaoi, but I shall not say when, just prepare for it in every chapter. Now as I always say...on with the show!

* * *

Chapter One: Rent

A cool beautiful snowy day; perfect weather for it being towards the end of December, in fact it would be Christmas tomorrow. Even though he would love to go out into it and enjoy all of it's beauty, the bills were piling up and Phoenix had to try and go through all of it just to find out that the rent to his law office is three months behind. Though he's been paying it off little by little, sooner or later the bank is going to come by to foreclose it.

" What the heck am I going to do...I need a miracle...Or another case offer. One that could pay this time. That last case with once again Larry being in the end of it all ends up short-handing me. I need help this time."

Just as he said that Maya; his assistant comes in with an envelope at hand. Phoenix had wondered about it as well as other things. Such as why on some days does she wear normal clothes and has to leave the office right away, then comes back with a doggy bag. He's had a clue, but never could figure how to bring it up.

Not realizing that she was even trying to talk to him, he looks up to see a concerned Maya, still holding that crisp white envelope that looks bigger up close.

" Hey, aren't you listening?"

" Sorry Maya, what is it?"

" Here, I know rent for this place is due so I managed to scrap up some money."

She hands him the envelope and just by looking inside almost gave him a heart attack, he saw so many one-hundred dollar bills inside. There was enough money to pay for the three late months and three more added with it. Now he had to ask, she had to have gotten this money from somewhere or someone.

" Ok Maya, I thank you for this, but I need to know. Who gave you this money?"

" Just a friend, oh I got to go now, I'm meeting my friend for lunch. I'll see you later, Merry Christmas Nick! "

" Wait, Maya!"

Before he could finish his sentence off she goes. He decided that sooner or later he was going to corner her and get her to tell the whole truth. In that time he decides to close up the office early and goes on to pay for the rent and all the other bills. When he gets home to his three bedroom apartment. Up on the front of his wooden brown door was a yellow paper taped to it. After a careful look at it, he ripped it down, crumbling it in his hand as he opens the door to walk into a completely furnished apartment, including a fireplace mantle.

There lounging on the three year old dark blue couch was a young man with black spiked hair, grey eyes, wearing a regular white shirt and jeans with his face deep in a book with a thin black framed reading glasses on while listening to a song from some musical that Maya had him go to. He comes up beside the couch, then smacks the couch, watching some of the dust as well as the young man fly up off the couch and onto the ground.

" Jeez Phoenix, give me a warning before you decide to start knocking things off the couch."

It was funny to watch him react. Reminding him of how he was at that age; a college student, learning the tricks and trade of law. He had signed up to help transfer students who were interested in getting some experience before going out into the real world. He hadn't regretted doing it, he got to meet Greg who wants to be a defense attorney. Great guy, picked up a part time job down at a local cafe as well as doing part time work at the office and school.

" Sorry Greg, but did you see this?"

" No, what is it?"

" Another notice, we have till the end of January to pay last month, this month, January and February."

" What!, but I just gave them like five hundred dollars this morning, that's two paychecks worth down the drain. Does it even say how much we owe them?"

" Nope, but since that five hundred is usually two months worth, I guess it paid for the two months before."

" How did we get so behind?"

" I have no idea, but I am sorry most of your checks just went down the drain here."

" It's ok, can't get any worse."

" Yeah, well what are we going to do until then."

At that moment he caught the last line of the song that Greg had been listening to _"Cause everything is rent" _He smiled and nodded to himself in agreement. That was just too perfect for that song to be playing.

" You know you got great timing Greg. That song...it's from "Rent" right?"

" Oh, yeah. We're studying musicals in my music appreciation class."

" Oh, that's right. Your classes. So any calls?"

" Yeah, a Mr. Gumshoe called. He said he was going to be coming over. Though that was like a half an hour ago, so I don't know what's going on with him."

In the meantime at a crime scene in an extravagant apartment about four blocks away from Phoenix's apartment is Gumshoe taking witnesses statements while the police tape down and mark everything down before he heads over to Phoenix's place. When everyone cleared out he gave his reports to the police to leave at his desk and started to head over to the bus stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him .

He looks over to see a man with a visor on that has three red lights on it. It was Godot who had stopped him. He hadn't expected him to be here this late, but then again he's a prosecutor and a dedicated one at best.

" Sir! I didn't expect you here, thinking about taking this case? Seems like a easy case to me."

" No case is easy if Mr. Wright is the defense attorney. In any case I'm not here to take on the case."

" Then why are you here sir?"

" I figured I'd be nice since it's Christmas Eve and take you out for dinner."

" Oh...well I was going to go over to Phoenix's, but he's probably still at the office."

" Good, then it's settled now come on."

While Gumshoe went off with Godot for dinner, a red sports car pulls up into Phoenix's parking area. Staying inside the car to think for a moment. He didn't know why he was, only that it was the idea of his prodigy; a young woman with silvery grey hair that was left down past her shoulders, brown eyes and wore a white blouse with a red woman sports jacket and pants with heels. Now thinking that maybe coming here was a bad idea. Was about to start the car when he noticed that his car keys was gone and saw that the young woman was holding them.

" Sooner or later your going to have to go see him outside of court. Besides it's Christmas Eve, at least you can wish him a Merry Christmas." said the young woman

" Couldn't I have just called him?"

She gives him a look that says _" I don't think so" _He gives it another few minutes to think till he opened the door, motioning her to get out of the car. They slowly walked up the stairs to his apartment, but when they got there all of the lights went off and they heard a scream as well as a crash. Knocking rapidly, hoping that someone is alive inside to open the door. They could barely make it out to who answered the door, but the voice sounded familiar, at least to one of them.

" Yes? who's there?"

" Um...Phoenix?"

" No, hold on a moment, Nick! there's someone here for you. Will you hurry and find the matches and flashlights."

" Who is it? Ouch! dang these corners." Banging his leg into the corner of the coffee table. " Aha! found the matches. Now who is it?"

" I don't know, maybe it's your lover, they used your first name."

At that moment Miles; who was the one standing at the door was glad the lights were off so no one could see him blush. Phoenix had just gotten a few of the candles in the apartment lit as well as one in a dish he was carrying with him. Giving him some clue where everything was and who was at the door.

" Ha ha, very cute, now who is it?"

He got to the door and saw Miles there with the young woman and smiled with a small blush creeping up on his face. He laughed a moment to lift up the cold silence.

" Well Edgeworth, this is an unexpected surprise, come on in."

They walk on in only to see that the lights come back on to reveal the inside of his apartment better. This was his first time of being over here and was amazed on how clean it was, well except for the fireplace that had a bunch of papers in it. His mind was distracted only for a moment when he heard a yell coming from his prodigy.

" You!"

" You? why are you here?"

" Same thing as you, you goof. "

" I meant why are you here at the apartment? "

" Well one...to meet this famous Phoenix Wright and two...I knew you were here and I wanted to visit you. Now look at you, so sloppy and your hair...you've let it grow. "

" Well sorry _Nicole_! but not everyone is as _"perfect" _as you. I actually like to relax, unlike you you stuck up little..."

" Okay, enough you two!" said Phoenix, feeling like he's missing something, but knows if he didn't stop it now he'd get complaints from his neighbors the next day.

" So I take you two are classmates or something?" said Miles

" Yes, here and back at our country. We're called the next rivaling generation of lawyers." said Nicole

" Now, are you here to argue with Greg or do what you wanted to do?" said Phoenix

" I came to give Greg his Christmas Eve present, just because we're rivals in the class doesn't mean we're always rivals."

She hands him a small blue box with a red bow on it. He smiled to himself as he held the present, feeling it's slick paper against his fingers. He stood there for a moment without saying a word. When it seemed like everyone was staring at him, he lifted his head to look at her.

" Thanks Nikki. Oh wait, I got something for you too, give me a second."

He runs off to his room to go grab it while Phoenix and Miles goes on to sit down at the couch to relax. Silence between them for a moment and then Phoenix remembered something and reached to the small wooden lamp table next to him and opened a drawer to pull out a thin box covered in red Christmas paper.

" Well, I was going to wait and come by your office tomorrow with this, but since your here anyway well... Merry Christmas Edgeworth."

" Um, thanks Wright. Oh and this is for you, Merry Christmas."

Handing him the small blue box to him. Miles opens his first and was kind of surprised to see this as a present. He took it out to look at it and found it to be silk, didn't think he could afford nice material, but then looking around the apartment tells him that he could. Then he notices a maroon book underneath with a fine ball tip pen. He looks through it with interest. The cover being leather and having good parchment paper inside.

" Wright, A cravat? a journal and pen? why?"

" Well I figured you could use a new cravat and really I don't know what type of material yours are so I though silk was a good one. As for the journal and pen, well I figured that you have days that you wish you could console your day and how you feel from it to someone, but for how you are you won't so instead of keeping it all pent up inside you could write it down."

" And what makes you think that I would want something like this?"

" Well...I keep one, a journal and I write in it everyday, especially when I'm feeling not my usual self. It's nice to be able to get it off your chest. Well in any case you can use it to write down your thoughts for a trial or something. Well anyway I hope you like it."

_" I love it" _Thought Miles as he caressed the pages of the journal. and left it sitting on his lap along with his new cravat.

" Thank You Nick, I do like it...very much" although whispering it, Phoenix still heard him and blushed. He said his first name when he came to the door and now he called him his nick name. He felt his face turn red as he thought of it. Seeing Miles stare at him in wonder, he laughs it off and smiles.

" Well...aren't you going to open yours?"

" Oh, yes."

He opens the small box to find a key in it with a_ "Steel Samurai" _key chain attached to it. He took it out and looked at it for a moment, confused. Then a small thought appeared.

_" A key? wait what if this is his car key? nah he'd never in a million years give me a car little alone his. Maybe...it's his house key? What do I do if it is? I mean there's no chance of that happening either, but what if it is? Oh jeez just thinking about it is making me red. He's probably wondering why I am. I better ask what it is before more thoughts come to me."_

" So um...a key? "

" Yeah, well don't get any ideas..."

_" Too late"_

" But, I figured you needed transportation other then that dinky little bike you've been riding since high school."

" Hey, it's a faithful little bike."

" Anyway... It's over at my place. You can pick it up tomorrow if you want "

" Well, what is it?"

" Hmm, I think I'll let you figure that out. In the meantime I think Nicole and I should leave."

" Oh...well I wish you could stay longer, but if you must go then I'll see you tomorrow"

" Alright then, oh and Wright...come alone."

"Um...okay"

_" Come alone? why?...Oh jeez lets keep those thoughts out...dang it too late now I really am going to need that shower tonight."_

As Miles and Nicole leave, Phoenix sighs and falls into the couch, holding the key in his hand to look at while Greg blows out the candles that they left burning after the lights came back. He leans over the couch to see Phoenix staring at it so gently while caressing it between his thumb and index finger.

" Gee Nick the way your staring at that key seems like you really care about Mr. Edgeworth."

" Yeah..."

_" Yeah, care is the word..."_

" So what did Nicole give you for Christmas?"

" Oh, um it's just an old photo is all, nothing big really. Say it's already midnight and no Gumshoe nor Maya. I think we've been ditched."

Although he wasn't comfortable with the sudden change of subject, he went along with it. Apparently it was something too personal to talk about with Greg. They stayed up a little longer, burning old bills, receipts, bank statements, etc. When it hit two in the morning, they called it for the night.

During that night, at four in the morning. In the middle of a dream, Greg wakes up to his cell phone going off, it was Nicole calling him. He answered and didn't take long for him to guess why she was call for he could hear her sobbing over the phone.

" Is it that dream again Nikki."

" I know I should be over it, but it's still so...so..."

" It's ok Nik, just calm down. Your not doing yourself any good by staying upset."

After a few minutes, he started talking to her again. Calming her down more so she could fall asleep better.

" Now I know that it stinks, but we have to keep this up. Remember we have priority to fulfill. At least the fake fight we did earlier was a nice touch. Since Phoenix is going out tomorrow, want to meet me at the cafe around one-thirty? ok now look you get yourself some sleep ok and try not to think about the dream. Good Night Nikki."

He hangs up the phone and goes onto sleep, while on the other end after Nicole hangs up and goes onto sleep Miles managed to catch some of the conversation that he was hearing from within her room when he was passing by to head to his own bed.

_" Priority? dream? I'm going to have to talk to Nicole about it, but not now, not tonight anyway."_

* * *

**Katt: **Ok that's it for the first chapter

**Phoenix: **Already? so wait what was Greg and Nicole talking about?

**Katt: **Sorry, can't tell. You'll just have to wait. Anyway please comment and see ya soon


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Morning

**Katt: **Okay I'm back, now my disclaimer: I **do not **own Phoenix Wright or Rent. I **do **however own Greg and Nicole or " Nikki" as she's called.

**Phoenix: **So what happened to Gumshoe and Maya?

**Katt: **Your going to find that out in this chapter.

**Miles: **What.....is that....that your listening to?

**Katt: **Oh, it's so cute! it's one of my favorite videos from youtube.

**Miles: **I don't appreciate being chibi-sized.

**Katt: **Oh stop complaining, besides if you have a problem with that, take a look as some of the pictures i find on-line

_He takes a look through the pictures and turns an instant red around his face as he clicks off of them. Clearing his voice while he gets back into is usual posture._

**Miles: **Let's just get this chapter started

**Katt: **alright, anyway **warning: **there's some yaoi/yuri in it. So ladies and gents....on with the show

* * *

Chapter Two: Christmas Morning

The next day was crisp and cool after snowing during the night, making it a beautiful white Christmas. The boys get up, exchanging sleepy glances as they exchanged gifts. Greg got a new brown leather wallet and Phoenix a new blue scarf. With Phoenix in his blue pajama pants, Greg in his green sleep short and both not wearing a shirt and hair completely flat, neither one looked presentable when they heard a knocking on the door.

Shouting from the living room, Phoenix said. " Who is it?"

" It's me pal, open up." said Gumshoe

" Come on in, you know where my spare is." said Phoenix as Gumshoe opens the door, holding bags of eggnog, brandy, hot chocolate packets, tea, eggs, milk, and a box with a powdered batter in it.

" Merry Christmas Pal! and of course Merry Christmas to you Greg. Hold on let me put this stuff down, i got presents for both of you."

A little shocked from all this, Phoenix had no idea that Gumshoe was bringing anything little know that he had money for any of it. Not having much time to think about it when Gumshoe came over and gave him a big bear hug when he set everything down in the kitchen.

" So before you squeeze the life out of Phoenix, what's with all this stuff?" said Greg

" Oh, well as an apology for ditching you two last night, I am making all of us a Christmas breakfast, but first your presents."

From Gumshoe Greg had gotten a new pair of shoes and Phoenix got a new leather bag to keep all of his evidence and paperwork in. Amazed he was, Phoenix did wonder how and where did he get all this money from to purchase everything. Knocked out of thought when Gumshoe spoke up while he was preparing everything.

" Oh you guys, hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend with me."

" Was this friend one that helped you purchase all of this Mr. Gumshoe?" questioned Greg.

" Yes, without my pal I wouldn't be in such a grateful mood now. Well hold on I'll go get 'em."

As Gumshoe walks on out to get his friend, Greg had an interesting thought of his own.

" You know....this is kind of like that scene in _"Rent" _ where on Christmas day Collins shows up at the guys apartment with booze." said Greg

" Yeah, I remember. He was so happy and all because of his....." said Phoenix and he would of continued his sentence if he hadn't been interrupted by a familiar voice.

They both looked up only to see a man in a grey sweatshirt and jeans. His white hair combed, his visor polished and a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Yes it was Godot, which Phoenix would of never expected.

_" Lover...." _ both Phoenix and Greg ended up saying at the end.

" Hey boys. Nice place Wright, I'm amazed that it's so clean." said Godot

" Yeah, that's what everyone says when they first step inside." said Phoenix

" So you ditched us for an old man Gumshoe" said Greg with a sarcastic smile on his face.

" I would of called, but it was late and I thought that you'd guys be tired and already asleep."

" Thanks for the consideration Gumshoe." said Phoenix

" Besides we brought you a new case. How does that make you feel? " said Godot

" Like a Christmas miricle. I've needed one for a while. What is it?" said Phoenix with interest in his voice.

" Here's her case file. I've suggested that if she wants a good defense attorney that she should call you." said Gumshoe.

" Why? is it that suspicious or something?" questioning Phoenix

" Well if you look at her file she has no record of previous events. She goes to a book club every Sunday, volunteers at a local shelter on Thursdays and runs a girl scout troop on Tuesdays. Kind of hard to see someone like her all of a suddenly go on a killing spree." said Gumshoe

" Any witnesses?"

" Three. One of them being a member or relative of a member of one of the mobs." said Gumshoe

" Great, just what I need. The mob part, the case I do need."

" So, who's the suspect?" said Greg

" Aleta Floriana. Aleta being an English name means _"Truth" _ Floriana is Italian for _Flower" _ she's a _"Truthful Flower" _interesting, not? " said Godot

" Well, it is an interesting name. Well let me go through the file and see if I can find some clues and hope that she does call me." said Phoenix

" So you bringing your prodigy there with you if you do take the case Wright?"

" Huh? oh well it's really up to him, he's still in college so he still has a lot of time till he gets to see how the court system works live."

" I wouldn't mind going." said Greg

" Ok, so Godot are you Prosecuting this case?"

" No Wright, this time I'm not, but I've already picked a prosecutor to take the case and has already accepted it."

He hadn't noticed that it was already ten-thirty. He had planned on going over to Miles place with lunch with him and he hasn't even showered yet. He got up with his Christmas presents and started heading to his room.

" Oh, pardon me you guys, but I got to get ready."

" For what? got a hot date?" said Godot

Falling on the couch laughing his little heart out was Greg turning blue from lack of air from how hard he was laughing. Not noticing that he was being stared at by all three men till he finally calmed down, wiping the tears away.

" What was so funny kid?" said Godot

" Oh, well I guess Phoenix has one if you really want to call it a date. I mean his _"date" _was over here last night. I wasn't really paying attention, but I think it ended with them _kissing. _"

Watching Phoenix turn red was worth it for when later when he gets home that Phoenix will come on to kill him for humiliating him in front of his friends. It was all worth seeing him get flustered as he came up with an excuse.

" Greg now you know that didn't happen and besides we're friends. Now if you don't mind I need to go take my shower."

Then the phone went off only to go straight to the answering machine. It only took a certain voice for Phoenix to come back to the living room to listen to the message.

_" Hi Phoenix, it's Maya. I need your help. I read an article earlier about that my favorite Burger place is switching real meat for veggie burgers as well as get rid of the special sauce. Some others as well as myself and my special someone are protesting. They got the cops ready to get all of us. I need a getaway car for my special person and myself, please help."_

" Oh jeez Maya." said Phoenix

" Listen if your going over to your friends place then tell them to bring a car and go pick up Maya and her friend. We'll stay here and hold down the fort." said Godot

" Yeah, go bring Maya back before the boys in blue get her." said Gumshoe.

Well Phoenix no longer had time for a shower and instead threw some jeans on, a undershirt and sneakers. Slicking his hair back as he goes on to grab his bike and head on out, not knowing how much time he has before Maya gets arrested, probably for throwing a real hamburger at the manager.

He makes it down to the guy's house just to be knocking rampantly while almost passing out. He didn't realize that the door was opening when he was falling down only to be caught by a beautiful man with grey hair and a white short sleeved button up shirt. Miles had carried him inside to lay him down on the couch, giving Phoenix a minute to breath while he went to get him some water.

Watching him down it like this was his first glass of water in weeks, he took his time to breath and relax while Miles just watched him. Miles wanted to know what could of made him ride his bike all the way down in such a rush and didn't think it was just because of the gift.

" You know you had all day to come by for your gift Wright. So why did you rush all the way over here?"

" I need some help. Maya and her _"special friend" _ are getting themselves in trouble with this protest they're in against a burger joint changing their policies. We need to go get them before the police do."

" Well I guess I could help you out here. You'll just have to pick up your present later."

" Thanks Miles, I can always go to you when I need help."

The smile Phoenix gave to Miles was a warm one. One that made him turn a little red. He shook it off and went onto grab his car keys and both of them took off to where the burger place was. They knew they were at the right place when they saw the crowd of people around the front door throwing tomatoes, lettuce, pounds of raw meat flatted out to be patties. They stayed in the car, keeping it running in case they need to do a fast getaway.

" This cannot be sanitary Phoenix."

" I agree, but help me find Maya."

It didn't take long for him to find her. She was the one yelling into a microphone on a table just outside the door, but she had looked different. She was wearing jeans, a purple t-shirt and tennis shoes.

" Found her, now I just need to get her....wait a minute, Miles take a good look at the girl next to her and tell me who you see."

He looks carefully towards the other girl. She wore black slack, black heels and a sea-green button up shirt holding a sign to bring back meat. When he got a closer look he recognized her and his jaw dropped. He honked his horn to get the girls attention, when it wasn't working, Phoenix had a better idea by getting out of the car and climbing up onto the roof, thinking he was crazy for doing it, he tried convincing him to get down.

" Your nuts Wright."

" Not as much as what I'm going to do."

He stood on top of the roof of the car, took his shirt off, revealing a well toned body only to be waving his shirt to get at least Maya's attention and when he did, she pulled her friend down and they ran for the car and just made it when the police started arresting people. Phoenix jumping down and hoping to the front. They drive off so no one would recognize them.

All four sat there quietly till Miles finally spoke up, but only to simply ask Phoenix where they are going now.

" Over to my place, but when you see who's over at my place your not gonna believe it."

" Wright, at this moment I could probably believe anything." said Miles as he looked at his view mirror.

" Will you stop looking at me like that and there's no way I'm going to go to this foolish fools place....and Maya out of all the people why him?"

" He's my friend and he's like an older brother to me. So please Franny don't be so cranky, not today....not after this morning." said Maya

" Ok, this brother has just lost his appetite today." said Phoenix

Phoenix hears a snicker over beside him to see Miles struggling from actually smiling little alone laughing. He straightened up and looked at the mirror with a small smile on his face.

" Yes _Franny_ lets keep it pg-13 in the car please." said Miles

" How dare you!"

" Now now Franziska there's nothing wrong with it. After all Maya calls you that and she's your _lover _." said Phoenix with a grin on his face.

" Wait....Maya did you?" said Franziska

" No, I've never mentioned your name." said Maya

" It didn't take long to figure out once we saw you two up on that table together. Come on Franziska realize that we are smarter then that." said Miles

" Well, maybe you Miles but Mr. Wright on the other hand...." said Franziska

" Your done Franziska" said Miles, looking at her through the mirror with a stern look on his face.

The remainder of the car ride to Phoenix's place was quiet till they got there. Once inside they saw Gumshoe and Godot getting the food set down on the table just as they walk inside, but noticed that someone was missing.

" Hey, where's Greg?" said Phoenix

" Oh, he said he had something to do and would be gone for a couple of hours." said Gumshoe.

" Hmm, that reminds me. Nicole wasn't home when you stopped by. So maybe she went out with Greg, they are friends anyway." said Miles.

" True, but he never mentioned it to me, but anyway looks like lunch is ready." said Phoenix

" Yey! I'm starving." said Maya as she heads over and starts chowing down on the waffles.

" Ack, Maya! your going to ruin your new outfit if you get syrup on it." said Franziska, franting over it.

" Well this is cute. There's a gay couple and a lesbian couple in my dining room eating waffles and our prodigies have ran off together, leaving us alone with these crazies. The only crazy we're missing now is Larry."

Then at that very moment they heard a crash coming from just outside his door. Phoenix could only guess who it was when the door bell rang several times for someone to answer it.

" If it stinks....." said Miles

" It's usually _The Butz_ " said Phoenix as he heads over to the door.

Sure enough, standing there in his usual beige jacket,white t-shirt and jeans with a big goofy grin on his face and a couple of bags looked to be filled with a few presents was Larry Butz himself.

" Hey Nick, Merry Christmas! Um you think you could let me come in, these bags are kind of heavy."

" Hey Larry, Merry Christmas to you too and sure come on in."

He lets him in to set his stuff down and notices everyone eating at the table as well as Miles sitting on the couch relaxing for a moment. When he saw Larry he stood up and went back to his usual matter.

" Wow, Hey Edgy didn't think I'd see you here. Luckily I brought your present with me any way." said Larry

" Don't call me that and you actually had money for presents?" said Miles

" Well actually my new girlfriend helped me out here."

" Let me guess, another super model?" said Phoenix

" Nope, she's a business woman and so sexy."

" That's a change, so what is her business?" said Phoenix

" She runs three of them; a chain of Modeling studios...."

" Typical" said Miles

" A chain of Photo Galleries....."

" Nice" said Phoenix

" And this chain of burger joints that are recently changing from real meat to veggie meat."

" Oh oh, don't say that out loud Larry...." said Phoenix, but it was too late. Maya heard him and got right into his face in her angry mode.

" Your girlfriend is the one changing it?!"

" Well.....she was, but thanks to some protest as well as loosing business over it, she made the announcement just a few minutes ago that she's going to bring meat back, but will be keeping the veggie burgers as well."

" And the special sauce?" said Maya with a little bit of hope.

" Yes, even the sauce."

" Yey! the protest work!." cheered Maya

" See my little apple dumpling, I told you it would work." said Franziska with a smile so rare the only person who has seen it maybe seven times in his whole life was Miles.

" Apple dumpling? am I missing something Nick?" said Larry, having no idea that Maya and Franziska are like that towards each other.

" I'll explain it later Larry.....and I'll use small words for you even." said Miles

As the presents have been exchanged and food eaten everyone started to go on home for the rest of the night. Though before he left, Gumshoe had just remembered something.

" Oh by the way pal, that client I told you about this morning, she called for you. I told her that you weren't in at the moment, but would be happy to talk to her around ten a.m tomorrow to discuss over her case. Is that alright pal?"

" Yeah, that's fine Gumshoe, thanks. I'll look over her case again tonight."

" Alright pal and Merry Christmas!"

As Phoenix went onto close his door, Miles looked at him a little confused. He didn't know that Phoenix had taken on another case so soon and on Christmas as a matter of fact. He was interested in what it was now.

" Didn't think you would take a case on Christmas Wright."

" Well, I haven't had a case for a while and I kind of need it."

" Need it? why?"

" Oh, don't worry about it. It's Christmas I shouldn't be having you worry about my problems."

" I'm not worried, just interested is all. Now tell me."

" Hmm, hey looks like Gumshoe left the eggnog and brandy here, want a hit?"

" No I don't and don't change the subject, tell me!"

At that moment Greg and Nicole were just walking inside with their coats, scarves and gloves on. With bags at hand, mostly Greg cause Nicole was having him carry most of them. Seeing the bright, cheerful looks on their faces caused Miles and Phoenix to forget at the moment what they were just discussing.

" Hey you two, you've been gone for a while." said Phoenix

" Yeah well we had to do a couple of things first." said Greg

" I can tell, what did you do, spend the entire gift card I gave you in one day?" said Miles

" No, just half of it. It mostly went towards presents, but I did get a few things." said Nicole

" So what did you do other then shopping?" said Phoenix

" The worst thing she could force me to do." said Greg with a look of total humiliation on his face.

" Oh it wasn't so bad. We got some pictures taken at one of the photo booths at the mall. I thought it was cute."

" Oh, well you'll have to show them to me later." said Miles

" Anyway, here Mr. Wright Merry Christmas."

She hands him a box that was neatly wrapped, obviously done at the mall due to timing. He unwrapped it and saw a wooden box with a set of combs, a brush, and a pair of scissors. He smiled and nodded at her.

" Well I thought that from what I could tell that you take good care of your hair and with good care needs good equipment to keep it in nice condition."

" Thank you Nicole, that was really sweet of you, oh and here. It's not much, but Merry Christmas."

He too gives her a mall gift card for fifty dollars, which just makes her day even better. Giving her another excuse to go to the mall, meaning another reason why Greg will have no choice but to go.

She goes on and gives Miles his present which was nice. It was a new briefcase that he could defiently use since his was wearing down and tearing at the sides. While they gathered their belongs to leave, Phoenix had a last moment thought about giving him one more present, but probably wouldn't be appropriate, but little did they know what the students were doing at the time.

As they headed towards the door, they noticed some snickering from the kids and when they stopped at the door the kids just started laughing. Looking at them, they wondered what was so funny.

" Ok you two spill, what are you laughing at?" said Phoenix.

" Well....if you look above your heads you'll notice that there's a particular piece of decoration there that is reserved only during Christmas time and since there is still five hours left to Christmas, you must abide by the rules." said Greg with adrenaline running in his blood and excitement in his voice.

They looked up to see what he was talking about only to see a small green plant with a couple of red berries on it, also known to them at this time of year as; Mistletoe. Phoenix had started to turn red from this. To _kiss _Miles.....to kiss him. Something he's thought of many times. He now wanted to kill Greg, not just for his little stunt from earlier, but from this.

He looked at his friend in front of him only to see him blushing as well. He wondered about it and thought that if Miles felt the same way, well maybe....maybe it'll be ok....to kiss him. Though his thoughts were knocked out when Nicole spoke up.

" Yup, in the game of Mistletoe it's either you two kiss or you two have sex."

" What?!" said both Phoenix and Miles as they turned scarlet red.

" Um Nikki, I don't think that's how it works here." said Greg, completely embarrassed by what she just said.

" What?, that's how mom and dad do it at home around this time. It's either they kiss or have sex. It's usually the second option."

" Well what do you expect, they're adults and can do whatever they want, but I think if it's friends underneath it they just shake hands and say I like you as a friend, but you have to mean it, that you only like them as friends, which most of the time people can't" said Greg

" Oh, but that's not how it works from where we come from. It makes me sad to think that our own traditions cannot be held up even on Christmas." said Nicole in her most saddened voice.

" Well.....Wright, what do you think?"

" It's part of their tradition, it would be insulting them if we didn't at least try. It's better then us having sex, isn't it"

" That was wrong Nikki." Greg whispering to Nicole so only she could hear.

" I know, but it's working, isn't it?" whispered Nicole.

" Well, I guess. It's not like there's really anything else between us other then friends." said Miles

He nodded his head even though Phoenix felt a little ping of pain in his chest when he heard Miles say that, but he'll deal with that later. He lays his hands on his friends shoulders and starts to lean towards the man as well as he was and closed the space between them.

Elegant, slow, soft, delicious. That's what it was to Phoenix kissing Miles Edgeworth. He wanted it to continue on forever, it felt like forever even though it's only been about a minute. By now he had expected the man to pull away and go on his way home, but that didn't seem to happen and Phoenix didn't mind it one moment.

He wanted more, he wanted to do more. He wanted to explore the mouth that he was kissing, but before he could come close to begin they got interrupted by a flash of light that caused them to separate after it had happened.

" Damn, my flash is the only thing now working on this stupid camera." said Greg disappointed.

" Maybe you should of asked Santa for a new camera instead." said Nicole

" You know I should of."

" Were you just trying to take a picture of us?" said Phoenix

" Don't act so special here, we do this with everyone that kisses under the mistletoe." said Nicole

" Yeah, they make great conversation pieces, but since my camera isn't working I guess I won't have one this year." said Greg

" Well I for one am glad that your camera isn't working, that's evidence if it did." said Miles

" But we're witnesses. We're considered evidence." said Nicole

" We'll just deny it all. Who will people believe? two lawyers? or two college students?" said Miles

" Yeah we'll I think it's time we took our leave. I'll see ya later Greg." said Nicole

" Yeah, good night Nikki"

After Miles and Nicole left, Phoenix locked the door and turned to see Greg sneaking off. He didn't appreciate the tricks he and Nicole were pulling here and called him back over, only making Greg walk faster, making Phoenix having to jump him before he reaches his room and locks himself in.

He lifts him up and brings him to the living room to drop him on the couch. He sits on the coffee table in front of Greg only to stare at him for a moment. Thinking what he could do to Greg for embarrassing him twice in one day. He thought it over and decided that he'll do something about it tomorrow since it was still Christmas.

" Hmm, you know your lucky that today is Christmas. I'm gonna give you a break and wait till tomorrow to figure out what I'm gonna do with you. Although I do have one question.....why? why did you embarrass men earlier and then just a moment ago?"

" Well one.....that was just me opening my big mouth so I'm sorry about that and two.....come on I know that was your Christmas wish....to kiss Miles. Even if we had to lie, to me and Nikki if we could make one person's Christmas wish come true then it was worth it."

" Well even though you went the wrong way about it, it was a nice gesture for you two to try and do. Thanks."

" No problem, so when I get these photos developed you want the one of you two kissing?"

" Wait I thought you said your camera was broken."

" Oh come on Phoenix, like I'd actually get myself caught taking a picture only to end up having the entire roll of film destroyed. Think man."

" Yeah, well hey I'm going to go get ready for sleep, see ya tomorrow and Merry Christmas."

" Yeah, Merry Christmas. Oh I do have one question that I am curious about now."

" Yeah, what is it?"

" Is it just a crush or do you really love him Phoenix?"

* * *

**Katt: **Ok that's it for this chapter

**Miles and Phoenix: **How could you do that to us?!

**Katt: **Do what? *pretending she has no idea what they are talking about.*

**Miles: **You know what! I did not agree to....

**Katt: **Oh yes you did. You agreed to do whatever I wanted with this fanfic.

**Miles: **But I didn't know that.....

**Katt: **That something like this would happen, well if you had read any of my actual fanfics or if the characters that you said you talked to were to have actually told you everything, then you would of already known that something like this would of happened. Anyway it's done and over with, now please review and see ya.


	3. Chapter 3 Last Case of the Year

**Katt: **Ok you guys I'm back, my disclaimer: I **do not **own Phoenix Wright and Rent, but I **do **own Nicole aka "Nikki", Greg and the accused victim; Aleta Floriana. Well here we go again.

**Phoenix: **Am I gonna have to answer that question from the last chapter in this one?

**Katt: **Hmm, not sure. We'll have to wait and see.

**Miles: **Can we get a move on with this please.

**Katt: **Why? you want to know what his answer would be in this.

**Miles: ***Turning red* No, I don't I just want to continue.

**Katt: **Ok, well ladies and gents...on with the show

* * *

Chapter Three: Last Case of the Year

The next day Phoenix got up to get ready to head over to the detention center, see if he could question his new client before he goes over to the crime scene. After some bugging, some pleading, some begging and some blackmailing, Greg got to go with him at the end, but first decided to head over to Edgeworths to one....pick up the gift and two....to pick up his bike and have Greg ride it home before heading to the detention center.

During the entire ride over Greg kept asking Phoenix for the answer to his question from last night. He couldn't answer the question or more like he didn't want to answer the question. Not to Greg anyway nor to anyone really except to one. His thoughts had been interrupted when the bus stopped at Edgeworth's place. When he got to the door it was Nicole who answered.

" Hey you two, what's going on?"

" Oh, is Edgeworth home?" said Phoenix

" No, he left me to go to a crime scene for his case. He said he'd take me with him, but he forgot to wake me up."

" Well I'd hate to ask for that present that he got me without him actually being here, but I left my bike here yesterday, mind if I get that back?"

" Sure, um.....do you mind if I come with you two. To see from the defense attorneys side till I can get a hold of Mr. Edgeworth?" said Nicole

" Sure, got a couple of bikes to use so Greg doesn't walk?"

" Yup, Greg will you help me with the bikes?"

After a few minutes they brought out three bikes, one of them being Phoenix's. They headed off to the detention center where they waited for about five minutes till they saw the client. A small delicate form she had with long straight brown hair pulled back into a french braid. Wearing a blue sweater and jeans with her thick black framed lenses over her green eyes staring at him as she sat there quietly. Phoenix went on ahead to get introductions out of the way.

" Hello Miss Floriana. I'm Phoenix Wright.....I'll be your defense attorney for your case."

" Thank you." she whispered.

" Well um, I'm just gonna ask you a couple of questions and I need you to be one-hundred percent truthful with me, okay?"

" Alright."

" Good now tell me what happened that night."

" It was Christmas eve and like every year I come over to my sister's place to spend Christmas."

" Was she one of the victims?"

" Yes, her name was Adela Floriana. Adela, my brother; Arin and Adela's new boyfriend were all suppose to be there up in Adela's new apartment."

" Oh yes Celio Annas. How long had Miss Floriana and Mr. Annas been dating?"

" For about four months. Our parents were impressed with him. He was rich, worked hard and came from a respected family."

" So, alright well then continue."

" It was around seven o'clock at night and I had just entered the lobby when I saw two strange men in the main hall way talking."

" Two strange men? could you give me the best description that you can?"

" Sure, I couldn't really see their faces, but I knew they were talking. I could hear them mumbling to each other. One was wearing a black and white tuxedo with white gloves on, he had red hair and was about as tall as that young man sitting next to you. As for the other well he was the same size and was wearing a red sweater and jeans and had black hair with a brown leather bag laying next to him. That's all I remember seeing when I saw them. "

" Had you stopped that's why you got the best description you got?"

" For maybe five minutes. I had never seen them before and they were acting strange. I had seen them leaves as I was heading inside the elevator, laughing about something."

" Alright, now what happened next?"

" Well I finally made it up to the tenth floor and it only took me about three minutes to get to my sister's apartment since she was at the very end when I noticed that the door was open. When I walked i....I....I saw my sister on the ground and......"

Phoenix had stopped her from continuing. Giving her some Kleenex to clean her face up with, he told her she didn't need to go on, he knew the rest. He waited till she calmed down to ask his next question.

" Alright now, Miss Floriana it says in the report that when the police came they saw you with blood on your hands. Why?"

" Well when I walked in I didn't know at first. I didn't see the blood till I tried to wake her up and saw the blood on my hands. I thought she had passed out or that someone broke in and knocked her out, but that wasn't the case unfortunately."

" Hmm, well it says that their times of death was between 6:45 and 7 pm and you said that you stood there for five minutes watching these gentlemen and that it took you three minutes to get from the elevator to her apartment, how long was the elevator ride?"

" Oh I'd say no longer then two minutes."

" Well sounds like you got a good alibi since the murder didn't happen till about seven at the latest and you didn't get to the apartment till seven-ten. Now is there anything else I should know about? anything at all?"

She took her time to think about every detail that she had just told him and then from what it looked like, she did remember one more thing, which to him every detail is necessary for this case.

" There was one more thing. My sister's boyfriend; Celio....he was suppose to be having some of his friends over to celebrate Christmas with us. I just figured that they never bothered to show up."

" Why did you think that?"

" Well this was an after thought when I saw the paramedics roll out three bodies from the apartment.....while I was being hauled off to here."

" Well Miss Floriana, this is a good start. I'm going to do some looking around and if I need anymore information I'll come back, okay?"

" Alright, and thank you for taking my case. I loved my sister and brother very much. I don't know why anyone would even consider that I'd do this."

" Most likely people that don't know you well enough obviously, but try and stay positive and I will see you before the trial, oh by the way. They hadn't told me when it is. Do you know the trial is for your case?"

" oh, they said it'll be in a week and a half from yesterday."

" Alright, well hold on while your in there, okay?"

" Okay."

She had seemed a little more cheerful when they left and with the file and all his notes at hand it seemed like Gumshoe was right. It did seem odd, but couldn't afford to be over confident and decided that after the crime scene that they'd stop by somewhere to eat.

When they got there, the first person they saw was Gumshoe. He looked at him a little confused as he noticed that Gumshoe was looking at the students too. Just hitting him now, he made the excuse that since they are going into this kind of career that they should get some hands-on experience. He agreed as long as phoenix is the one that's touching evidence and not the kids.

Looking around the apartment you could tell that they were made of money. The carpet, the furniture, the paintings, all must of costed a good fortune for all of this and it was just the living room. Couldn't imagine the rest of the place.

He had Greg do him a favor and take pictures of where they saw taped areas where the bodies were at. At that time Gumshoe handed him the diagnostic reports on the victims; First it was Celio who died from poisoning. The poison was Botulinum; a painful and cruel way to killing someone. Second was Arin; who died from being smashed on the head by a blunt object. Then finally on the floor was Adela who was smacked on the back probably by the same object and then stabbed right through the chest with an odd shaped blade.

From how she seemed to have fallen it looked like she was trying to get away, maybe to get help even. It was too bad she couldn't make it to the door. He brought the fingerprint powder that Ema had given to him in a previous case. He dusted the door knob and found nothing. Dusted some of the objects on the floor from being knocked over by one of the victims finding nothing fast. Even though he's found no fingerprints yet, he's till having Greg take pictures of everything at every angle. Never knowing what he might of missed. When he was coming over towards the couch he noticed a pole on the ground behind the couch. Wrapped around it was a volleyball net, but noticed that the other pole was missing.

" Hey Nicole, look around and see if you find the match to this pole here."

She looks around, but doesn't take her long to find a pole behind the door. Matching to the one Phoenix had just found gave him a good idea what the weapon was. He dusted it for fingerprints and saw that he got two sets of fingerprints and palm prints. Having Greg take pictures of it while he went to get the luminol to test for blood and sure enough there it was; towards the end of the pole and at the pointed end of the pole. He looked to see if he could find Gumshoe as Greg continued taking pictures.

" Hey pal, find anything interesting?"

" Yeah, a possible murder weapon, could you have it taken down and check the fingerprints as well as the blood that's on it."

" No problem, looks like those two are pretty useful with the camera and helping you with the investigation."

" Well they need to learn this stuff too you know."

" I completely agree." said Miles who had just came right in. Scaring Phoenix half to death.

" Dammit Edgeworth warn a man before you sneak up on him." said Phoenix, finally catching his breath.

" Sorry, but when I came home to pick Nicole up, I found a note and assumed that by now that you guys were here."

" Wait.....you mean you were coming back to pick her up?" said Greg

" Yes, I left a note for her on her closet mirror so she would see it." said Miles

" Oh....opps looks like I forgot."

" Well that's such a shame. See I thought that since we would of ran into these two anyway that I could take us all out for dinner, but since you went on without me, I guess that's out of the question for how long it'll take me to do my own investigation."

" Wait, your the prosecution for this case?"

" Yes Wright, I am. So now what am I going to do for dinner?"

" Well if your brave enough you can come over and I'll make dinner. We can look over each others notes and discuss this case." said Phoenix smiling.

" Well, alright. As long as I get to bring the drinks and dessert." said Miles

" Sounds fair. Listen I got all that I wanted, Nicole you can stay to give him some help if you want. It shouldn't take you too long if you do. Me and Greg here are gonna do last minute shopping and start on dinner. "

" Alright Nick I'll stay here with Mr. Edgeworth. See you later."

Seeing Nicole smile like a little child as she said it made him wonder a little. Usually it was Mr. Wright, but she just flat spokenly called him by his nickname. Didn't even know she knew that. He picked up his stuff and when he was about to leave, Miles had noticed something in Greg's hands.

" Wright, is that the same camera Greg said that was broken yesterday?"

" Uh, no actually that's his backup camera. He forgot that his parents sent it to him for Christmas."

" Hmm, alright then Wright. I'll call before coming over."

" That's fine."

As they walk off the property and grabs the bikes, Greg smirks at him and ask Phoenix a quick question, just out of curiosity.

" So why did you lie?"

" Like I'll tell you. Just be glad I did or Edgeworth would of taken your camera and destroyed the film, taking evidence with him."

" uh huh, I'm sure the evidence is your biggest concern."

As they left, Nicole went on to show evidence and give details of the whole situation. With Nicole's help it only took an hour to get what he needed to present his case, although he'll probably come back for a more thorough check. As they were heading to the car, Nicole had an interesting question for him.

" Mr. Edgeworth, mind if I ask you a question?"

" Go right ahead Nicole."

" Um, Nikki, please? My mother calls me Nicole when my mom is being serious."

" Well, uh....alright then.....Nikki. What's on your mind?"

" Why do you call Nick by his last name out in public when it's just you two or a very selected few you call him by his first name, rarely ever his nickname?"

" It's....part of our professionalism. When we're in court or just doing our jobs it's not professional to call each other by the first names or nicknames for that matter."

" Yeah, but around friends you still call him Wright. I mean I hear Nick call you Miles when your not working. It's only Edgeworth when you two are."

Well.....that's just how Nick is."

" Ah ha!. You just called him by his nickname. Why not say it a little more often around him. He'd probably be happy to hear you acknowledge him in more then just as rivals."

" I'm sure it would, but this is just who I am Nikki."

" Yes as the _Demon Prosecutor _, but your not him now. Your Miles; someone that can call me Nikki comfortably, but can't call one of his closes friends by his name just because he's the _Ace Defense Attorney_. Tell me do you only do this just because of your professionalism or is it because your afraid that if you do your true feelings for him will come through?"

He stood there, frozen at the spot. His mind went blank and had no idea how he would even respond. After a moment he started to open the car doors and quietly told her to get in the car so they could get the drinks for dinner.

* * *

**Katt: **Ok, that's it for this chapter.

**Phoenix: **So Miles, why don't you call me by my first name more often?

**Miles: **I'm not answering.

**Katt: **Oh yes you are.....but later, till then please review and see ya.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner and a Show

**Katt: **Ok you guys, here's the fourth chapter. **disclaimer: **I **do not **own Phoenix Wright and Rent, but I **do own **Nicole aka Nikki, Greg, Aleta, Adela, Arin and Celio

**Miles: **What part of this is going to be having "Rent" in it. I haven't seen it.

**Katt: **Well first it is mentioned in the first chapter and you can kind of tell the two are mixing together. I mean compare characters.

**Phoenix: **Um, ok some examples.

**Katt: **Ok, what Collins and Angel are to Gumshoe and Godot, what Maureen and Joanna are to Maya and Franziska, what Benny is to Larry. Now we need to get this show going, so real quick, **warning; **there might be some yaoi/yuri. Now ladies and gents.....on with the show.

* * *

Chapter Four: Dinner and A Show.

Dinner was halfway done when Edgeworth had called him, asking him what it was. Spegettie and Meatballs with garlic bread. He figured a good red wine and a chocolate dessert would do it. It was about a half an hour later when they finally got to Phoenix's place when dinner was done. Opening the door to find them covered in snow with a couple of bags at hand.

" Still snowing?" said Phoenix

" Yeah, it's getting worse out there. I could barely see when me and Nikki were coming over. I am so glad to be out of that weather though."

" Yeah I bet. Well take your coats off and relax you two, dinner is ready." said Phoenix

" I can tell. It actually smells delicious. I could smell it all the way down the stairs." said Miles

Phoenix went onto fix the plates of food as well as seating the bread on the table as Miles poured out four glasses of a type of red wine into some glasses. Dinner was enjoyable, talking about how the day was as well as about the up coming case.

They decided to have some of the dessert while working on the case. Doing some figuring, even Miles agreed it would be pretty hard for her to have gotten up there just to kill them and be back down just to take the elevator, not that he's admitting defeat already. Figures that she had to have some it in another way. When he hasn't heard a response from Phoenix, he looks up to see him watching Nikki and Greg doing something to some music.

" Um, what are they doing?" said Miles

" I have no idea, but it is interesting."

" Even more then this case?"

" Oh come on Miles, take a break from work. I mean we do have time and already have most of this case figured out. Just need a couple more pieces of evidence."

" To prove of her guilt or innosence."

" Exactly, so take a break. Besides I think this is part of some project they're doing at school. I know that they have music appreciation, tech and theatre class together."

" That...would be correct sir. You see we are working on doing a musical, using music that's already in a musical to express ourselves in. Techincally it's just me and Nikki here, but we do have extras where it requires more then just us." said Greg

" Now as part of it not only do we have to conceal our faces, but it will be taped to turn into our own movie to present to the class so we also have to wear green so we can place whatever we want onto ourselves, as long as it's tasteful." said Nikki

" Hm, interesting and it's only for credit at school, right?" said Miles

" Yup, plus whichever ones he likes it'll be shown to the school on movie night and then we get to keep it and that's it." said Greg

" Think we can get a small taste of it?" said Phoenix.

" Sure, we're using music from _Rent _in ours, while most of everyone is using the music from either _Cats, Phantom of the Opera, _or _Sweeney Todd_. This song we're about to start practicing is _Tango; Maureen _" said Nikki

They begin with Nikki standing over by the couch while Greg stands closer to the chair nearby it. Then the music start as they start to sing with it as well as dance.

_"The samples won't delay, But the cable --"_

_ "There's another way, Say something -- anything"_

_"Test -- one, two three --"_

_ "Anything but that"_

_"This is weird"_

_ "It's weird"_

_"Very weird"_

_ "Fuckin' weird"_

_"I'm so mad that I don't know what to do. Fighting with microphones,freezing down to my bones and to top it all off I'm with you"_

_ "Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain?And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?"_

_"As a matter of fact --"_

_ "Honey, I know this act, It's called the 'Tango Maureen' _

_The Tango Maureen; It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round._

_As she keeps you dangling"_

_"You're wrong"_

_ "Your heart she is mangling"_

_"It's different with me"_

_ "And you toss and you turn 'Cause her cold eyes can burn_

_Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound"_

_"I think I know what you mean"_

_ "The Tango Maureen"_

_ "Has she ever pouted her lips and called you 'Pookie'"_

_"Never"_

_ "Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?"_

_"This is spooky. Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"_

_ "Every time -- so be cautious"_

_"Did she moon over other boys --?"_

_ "More than moon --"_

_"I'm getting nauseous"_

They stopped to music for the moment. Nikki grabbing them some water while he explained why they stopped other then being really thirsty from the singing and dancing.

" This is actually one part where we are going to be putting our own lines into it. We only stopped well other then for water because we haven't figured that part out yet. We just figured it's best to try and get the music and moves down first, then the lines."

He gulped down the water and they continued on with the song as they have it planned.

_"She cheated"_

_ "She cheated"_

_"Maureen cheated"_

_ "Fuckin' cheated"_

_"I'm defeated. I should give up right now"_

_ "Gotta look on the bright side. With all of your might"_

_" I'd fall for her still anyhow"_

_ When you're dancing her dance. You don't stand a chance. Her grip of romance. Make you fall"_

_ "So you think, 'Might as well'"_

_"Dance a tango to hell"_

_ " 'At least I'll have tangoed at all'. The Tango Maureen_

_Gotta dance till your diva is through. You pretend to believe her_

_Cause in the end -- you can't leave her. But the end it will come_

_Still you have to play dumb. Till you're glum and you bum_

_And turn blue"_

_ "Why do we love when she's mean?"_

_"And she can be so obscene"_

_"My Maureen"_

_ "The Tango Maureen!"_

The two lawyers took a moment to think as the kids went onto rest for a moment. Then Miles stood up to go over to where the kids were, leaving Phoenix perplexed about what he was up to.

" Hey Wright, come over here."

" Uh, ok."

He went onto over Miles. Was taken back alittle when Miles took his hand, having him put one hand at his hip and having the other in his hand while Miles had his free hand on Phoenix's shoulder.

" Phoenix do you know how to tango?"

" Um, actually I do. From when I was dating Iris during my college years. We took a dance class for college. The Tango was one of the dances we learned. You?"

" I took private lessons with Franziska. It was required as a gentlemen."

" Ok then. Well do you want to lead?"

He turned a slight red when he was asked. He didn't think something like this would happen and he knows that Greg didn't put them up to it this time so it really must be from Miles.

" Um, sure. Why are we doing this?"

" Didn't you notice? When they were doing the tango it seemed a little rough around the edges. I just want them to see how it's actually done and then we can teach them to be more relaxed without looking it." said Miles

" Aww, so you only wanted to show us?" said Nikki

" Yes, why else?" said Miles

" Um, just asking really." said Nikki

" Ok then you two watch. Nick.....lead."

For the last five minutes they danced. Even though Miles attentions were to show Greg and Nikki how it's properly done, Phoenix on the other hand was enjoying it just because he was getting to be so close to him. When they had finished, they had stood there for about two minutes staring into each others eyes.

He was so close to him. Another five inches and he could close the gap between him and Miles. He was so close to him he didn't want to let go and for a moment it seemed like Miles didn't either until Greg started coughing abit, then they broke apart and explained that's how it's done. Miles was the first to notice that it was late and should really get going before it got too late.

" Well Wright. I got a feeling I'll be seeing more of you before this case starts." said Miles

" Of course, here let me grab your coats."

" Um, I wouldn't bother leaving you guys. Look out the window and listen to the news" said Greg as he was watching the news.

They look out the window to see it really pouring on the snow down below. Couldn't even see the porch that lead up to the front entrance. Seeing this while listening to the news

_" The weather continues on to get worse throughout the night. The snow has already gone up seven inches within the last two hours of the night. With the weather it's simply impossible to go anywhere else tonight. Airports canceling flights till tomorrow morning and all cars are to be lead off of the road and to any close by motels and hotels till tomorrow."_

" So you mean we're stuck here?" said Nikki

" Better in here then out there." said Miles

" Don't worry, Miles if you don't mind I got a spare pair of pajamas if you want. I don't think you would want to wrinkle up your good clothes there." said Phoenix

" And Nikki can borrow that new pair of mine that mom sent me for Christmas. I hadn't worn them so you can use them Nikki."

" Um, thank you" said both Miles and Nikki

" Good, now go ahead and change in our rooms. It's a red pair that's down on the bottom drawer. My emergency clothes for guests." said Phoenix

They came out about fifteen minutes to see the couch pulled out into a bed with covers and pillows on top and a blow-up mattress on the floor with covers and pillows. Then they saw Phoenix come out with hot tea for himself and Miles while Greg got warm milk for Nikki and himself. Greg was the first to notice the two.

" Hey Nikki, glad to see my pajamas do fit you."

She had been wearing his green warm pajama set that buttons down and with a pocket on the left side. They were cozy and soft so she felt good in them. While Miles was amazed to see that they fit. A red pair that button down as well and was soft. Never knew that Phoenix kept spare clothes in situations like this.

" Hey Miles. Glad they fit. Be kind of akward if they didn't. Well come join us for some warm drinks before heading to bed."

Miles took his tea and sat in the recliner and Nikki took her warm milk and sat in the other chair nearby. While drinking an interesting question had popped into Miles mind.

" So is this where we'll be sleeping tonight?"

" Nope. As guests you get my bed Miles and Nikki gets Gregs. I'll be taking the couch and Greg gets the blown-up mattress." said Phoenix

" Now wait a minute, that doesn't seem fair" said Miles

" No buts.....Your our guests and it would be rude if I didn't try to make my guests as comfortable as possible. Now no more arguing. Lets go ahead and go to bed. Night Miles." said Phoenix with a smile

He sighed as he got up, but stopped and looked at him and sighed once more while he smiled. He knew Phoenix was just being a good friend and was grateful to him for everything he's done.

" Good Night Nick."

" Night Nikki." said Greg

" Night Greg"

They went onto bed and Phoenix went onto turn off the lights in the living room and crashed when he hit the pull-out mattress. In the meantime Miles turned off the lights and when he laid down he felt so comfortable. The scent on the sheets smelled so wonderful to him. His pillow and sheets were so soft it almost made him smile to think that Phoenix sleeps in this every night. He went onto sleep with such nice thoughts and wonderful dreams in hopes that tomorrow that they don't have to leave.

The next morning didn't look any better. The snow had climbed up almost all the way to the top of the entrance way, making it impossible for anyone to leave. Phoenix was worried about Maya and tried calling over to her place, but no answer. He went onto ask Miles for Franziska's phone number. As grouchy as she sounded on the phone she gave him his answer and sighed with relief when he hung up.

" I take it she's over with Franziska's place then." said Miles

" Yes. I'm glad that she's alright. Well now that we're stuck here. You hungry?"

" Um, sure. What do you have?"

" Well....I can make an omelette for each of us."

" Sounds good to me."

While Phoenix went onto make breakfast, Miles went onto watch the weather channel to find out what's going on. He sat ontop of the pull-out couch where he saw Greg still asleep with his hair now completely flat and all over the place. He turned the volume down as he watched the news.

_" Last night's snow storm seemed to have bounded everyone to their homes for most of them the snow is almost covering the entire doorway out of their homes. As you can tell i'd say about six feet of snow came down last night and now volunteer groups are going home to home as well as apartments to give boxes of food and blankets. Postal will be cancelled due to the weather, only important documents will be delivered and shll be done through our police. More details at eleven."_

_"Lovely" _Miles thought as he sat there watching the news. He smiled when he saw Phoenix bring in a breakfast tray with their breakfast and his tea on it. Taking the offered food and drinks they sat there eating, discussing things in the meantime.

" Well how are we suppose to conitnue our investigation on this case now?" said Miles

" Well they said that if it's important that the police will deliver. I wonder if those tests are done." said Phoenix while thinking

" Well you and I both know that Gumshoe will deliver if they're done. Though still we need more evidence wheither to prove her guilt or innosence." said Miles

Phoenix hadn't entirely been paying attention to what Miles had said when an idea had struck. He leaped out of bed, scarring Miles half to death as he reaches for his cell phone on the table to make a few phone calls. In that time a big curly ball of silvery-white hair came rolling out of Greg's room. Miles had known that Nikki had curly hair when she didn't straighten it, but it was so curly it looked like it was permed four times entirely. All she wore to keep it out of her face was a pink headband, showing that the only non-curly part of her hair was her bangs that came over her forehead.

" Um, Morning Nikki." said Miles

" Oh please, don't stare at the hair. There's no straightener. It's driving me nuts having my hair like this."

" Well atleast no one else but us will see it." said Miles

" Why?"

" We're trapped. Snow poured last night and now everyone in the entire city is stuck inside." said Miles

" What?! NO!, my hair! I....need....to.......straighten.....it."

" Oh relax Niks, we got gel. Just use a brush to brush it out and then brush it again with gel, then use a comb to straighten it. Then use a blow dryer. It'll work." said Greg, who was just getting up from a uproar of an overreacting Nicole.

" Oh, that's right, Thanks Greggy." said Nicole as she goes over and hugs him, while he grumbles for her to never call him that.

" Oh come on Greggy, it fits. Your Groggy Greggy. Always so cranky in the morning." said Nikki

" I know, but please don't call me that, it makes it worse." said Greg, grumbling while his hair lays flat over his face.

At that moment Phoenix comes out with a proud smile on his face. He was able to get what he had came up with done and now just had to wait. He just saw Nikki and Greg with their hair in the bed-head way and smirks.

" Well, I'm glad none of us have to leave, between curls, emo-tastic on the floor, flat-head here and imperfect hair there we'd never make it out with our gorgous looks." said Phoenix sarcastically.

All three of them looked at him and then each other. Grabbed a pillow and flinged it at him. Pretty soon one pillow going one and to another became a huge pillow fight all over the living room. When it was over Nikki had crashed herself into the recliner with her legs dangling off the arm rests. Greg on the blow-up mattress and Phoenix and Miles on the pull-out couch. All of them worn out. Neither one of them wanted to get up when they heard a knock on the door. Guessing that the volunteers made enough room to the entrance way to just get in and out.

Phoenix being the one to answer it, he ended up with four boxes of food and four huge blankets. Going on ahead to put the stuff away while in the meantime another knock came to the door. This time Greg answered and it was Gumshoe. Miles and Nikki alittle startled to see him here as well as Gumshoe surprised to see them.

" How mean pal, you had a slumber party without the rest of us." said Gumshoe.

" Not that we had a choice Gumshoe. We we're snow bound, remember?" said Miles in his usual persona.

" Of course. Godot and I were too. Luckily it only reached up to the first set of windows. The snow broke our fall when we crawled out of the second floor windows."

" Are you two insane?! As soft as snow may be you could of hurt yourself still." said Nikki

" Nah, the snow wasn't that far down from the second window."

" It snowed that bad for you two huh? well atleast you've made it out. If I have to guess you two wouldn't of left if it wasn't for police work." said Phoenix

" Actually I was the only one called in to do it, Godot went with me for company. Anyway oh Phoenix I got your test results and those tapes from 5 p.m on the night of the murder to eight p.m. Every tape from the lobby, entrance, elevator, stairs, hallway that the apartment was at and front desk. The owner of the apartment didn't seem too please with you demanding these tapes to be delivered right away."

" Well we are stuck here so might as well continue the investigation from the conforts of my couch and pajamas." said Phoenix

" No kiddin, well if you need anything else let me know." said Gumshoe

" Thanks, I will."

As Gumshoe left, Phoenix went on to get the VCR set up to start playing the videos. When he got it set up, he also got his notebook and pen out to take down notes. Miles now realizing that this was his reason to start calling all of a sudden. Thinking how useful this was, he was glad that he could get some of the stuff he needed done, thanks to Phoenix. They went on to watch the videos and take notes while Nikki and Greg made breakfast and went on to practice the dances and songs for their class project.

Three hours, four notebooks, one tape and just two very worn-out and befundled attorney's later Phoenix and Miles decided to stop and try to relax. For as much detail as they had put into the notebooks and finishing the first tape, they still had questions. Though sadly would have to wait till the snow melted. When they finally noticed what time it was, it had just turned six-thirty in the evening and both were abit hungry and noticed a wonderful aroma was drifitng in the air.

When they reached over to the table they saw the whole table set up with breadsticks and lasagna on the table with a glass of wine next to each plate. Everything looked as good as it smelled. Then they saw Nikki and Greg come out with salad bowls as first course.

" So this is what you two have been doing for the last few hours." said Phoenix

" It looks wonderful. Thank you." said Miles

" Well, your welcome. It wasn't hard really. My dad taught me how to make the lasagna." said Greg

" My dad taught me to make breadsticks." said Nikki

" Well it smells great, so lets sit down and eat." said Phoenix

After dinner Phoenix and Miles went back to discussing over the case while Greg and Nikki went to clean up. After an hour and a half Greg and Nikki went back to check on the two and found them slumped against each other asleep. Quietly Greg gathered up the paperwork, set it aside and turn everything off while Nikki went to grab a blanket for the two. Then a grand plan came to Greg's mind as Nikki was going to head to bed.

" Wait, Nikki. I just had a thought" he whispered

" Really? I don't see smoke coming out of your head yet." she whispered

" Ha ha, listen. Why don't we go out and get more information for them tomorrow."

" What?! are you nuts?! we don't even have any badges and stuff."

" Not a problem, i got their badges."

" Your gonna get us into trouble."

" Look tomorrow the snow will be down low enough for us to get out and do some research. I mean they're to bulk to crawl out, but we're not. They can use extra help"

" Fine. Just remember when we get caught....."

" Yeah I know, it was my fault."

" Ok, now lets go to sleep."

" Wait" runs into his room and comes on out with his camera.

" What are you doing?"

" Hey, you never know when an opportuanity like this will happen again."

He snaps a couple of pictures of the two attorney's asleep next to each other with a blanket over them. He smiled and went on over to his air mattress to sleep while Nikki goes onto bed herself.

The next day at seven-thirty in the morning, sneaking out quietly, with everything they need inside a old looking brown leather bag was Nikki and Greg while Phoenix and Miles continues to sleep through the morning. The first place they had in mind to go to was the apartment building and start asking around.

It wasn't until noon when someone came knocking on the door did the two attorney's finally start waking up. Confused at first, not so sure how they ended up falling asleep next to each other till they saw their paperwork was set neatly on the table. Figuring that they fell asleep during work and Nikki and Greg just didn't bother to wake them.

While Miles went onto fix a pot of coffee, Phoenix went onto answer the door and saw standing there with a big cardboard box was Gumshoe. He didn't know why Gumshoe was here, but let him in anyway and had him sit down at the dining table.

" So what brings you here Gumshoe?" said Phoenix

" Oh, you don't know?" said Gumshoe

" Know what?" said Miles as he brings out three mugs with coffee in them to the table.

" Nikki and Greg sent me here."

They gave him a look of confusion. Not knowing what's going on, they let him continue on with a few questions of their own.

" What do you mean they sent you here? " said Phoenix

" You haven't noticed? they're not here."

" How? how'd they get out without anyone noticing?" said Miles

" They probably slipped right past us while we slept." said Phoenix

" Well anyway they've asked me to send this stuff to you guys to look and listen over." said Gumshoe

He hands them one envelope with about six tapes with six hours each with conversations and questions, another filled with pictures and notes, another with pieces of evidence that are bagged up and one more envelope with test results, each one marked with what the testing was for and with some of the paperwork had a number for what photo it's with. Looking through it and seeing how much work there was amazed both attorneys.

" Wow, this is great, but how were they able to get all this?" said Phoenix

" Well that's what their note is going to explain." said Gumshoe as he hands them the note, reading it, says:

_Hey Nick and Miles_

_ Um you guys are probably wondering why we aren't home, well after last night Nikki and I decided that this morning we would investigate the case ourselves since you guys aren't small enough to slide through the hole or atleast haven't figured out how yet. _

_ Anyway there's as much information as we could get at this time, we'll probably continue to look for another couple of hours, we'll bring home dinner tonight. Oh and Gumshoe should also have brough over a straightner for Nikki. _

_ So anyway don't be mad, but we took.....Okay I took your badges so we could investigate easier, we'll be home probably a few hours after you guys have finished reading this. See ya later._

_ -Greg_

_ P.S you know you two look so cute asleep together ^_^_

They both looked at it and blushed. It was embaressing enough to have fallin asleep while working, but beside each other. That's just ridiculous and then they got robbed of their badges by two college students just to end up helping them with a case that they can't do anything with from where they're at.

" Gumshoe, when did they give you all of this?" said Miles

" Well they gave me the stuff a few hours ago, but after they looked through all the results they gave me that note and Nikki requesting a straightner, which i did bring. So that was a half an hour ago."

" So let's just assume that they'll be home between four and five tonight" said Miles

" Right, thanks Gumshoe" said Phoenix

" No problem, see ya"

He leaves the straightner on the table as he goes onto leave. They sit there staring at the four envelopes for about a few minutes. Then Phoenix goes on and lays out everything. The test results with the pictures and having each tape with pictures of each person they interviewed out on the table.

" What are you doing Wright?" said Miles

" Well we might as well go through everything while we wait for those two to show up."

* * *

**Katt: **Ok, that's it.

**Phoenix: **What? but I want to know what the evidence is and everything.

**Katt: **You will in the next chapter, till then review and see ya.

and sorry for being so late with this, between my webcomic, work and wedding I don't get to work on it much ^_^;


	5. Chapter 5 Case of Phoenix's Journal

**Katt: **Ok you guys, here's the fifth chapter. **disclaimer: **I **do not **own Phoenix Wright and Rent, but I **do own **Nicole aka Nikki, Greg, Aleta, Adela, Arin and Celio

**Phoenix: **Finally I get to see the evidence.

**Katt: **Yes you'll be able to. Though I am curious is people actually send comments with their guesses on who killed them.

**Miles: **Don't you know who it was?

**Katt: **Yes, but it's fun to guess who could of done it. Anyway, **warning; **there might be some yaoi/yuri. Now ladies and gents.....on with the show.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Case of Phoenix's Mysterious Journal

Within that hour and a half Phoenix and Miles had only managed to get two tapes listened to while writting notes down, coming up with strategies for the case. Coming through the door was Nikki and Greg. Nikki carrying three bags of food from a diner close by and Greg carrying a couple of bags; one with more food and the other with some big brown envelopes with more stuff for the case.

Not stopping, they went straight to the kitchen with the food and envelopes and then they try to make a fast break back for the door when Phoenix blocked their way and Miles blocking their way to Greg's room. They we're surrounded. Then Greg came up with a cheap way to set them free from atleast Phoenix's grip.

" There's no escape you two. Now you got a lot of explaining to do." said Miles

" Oh no problem. First......I want to explain one thing. Wright.....I would suggest you listen carefully. If you agree to my terms then I will be happy to explain, understand?" said Greg

" Uh......alright."

" Good, now you both must calmly listen and then when we are done you may ask your questions and give your opinions in a calmly matter. We will answer your questions to the best of our abilities and the questions must remain in the topic, no sub-topics please." said Greg

" And if we refuse?" said Miles

" We'll you might, at the risk of having Phoenix's more deepest secrets revealed to the public as I hold in my hands his most precious and valuable evidence." said Greg

He holds up in his right hand a dark red hard- cover book with string tied on it to keep it closed. To Miles it really wasn't anything, but he looks over to Phoenix and surprised to see him in his state. Pale, sweating bombs and his eyes coming out of his head. He looked so frail at the very moment, something Miles isn't used to seeing from the defense attorney.

" Gr....Gr.....Greg.....whe......where....did....you......get....my.....journal?" said Phoenix, trying to breath after having his heart restart from the shock.

" Oh come on Phoenix it was easy. If I hadn't taken it then Edgeworth here would of easily found it and well I doubt that you would want that." said Greg

" Greg, that's cold. To take something that precious to him and after how nice he's been to you." said Nikki

" I'm sorry, I really am, but we needed leverage. I didn't want either of us to be chewed out for taking their badges just so we could help, which by the way the badges are in the bag with the envelopes." said Greg

" Look it's obvious that he just didn't want us to chew them out before they could explain themselves which is understandable cause we were just about to do that Phoenix, but I would find a fair punishment for taking both the badges and the journal." said Miles

" I don't care if I get punished, but don't do that to Nikki. She just went a long with me, in fact it was her idea for me to write that note for you guys so you'd know." said Greg

" Ok then. Now why the whole investigation on your own you two?" said Miles

" You two can't get out of here and we could. So we took the chance, besides we do need the hands-on experience in order to graduate. So we gathered more evidence, did more tests, questioned everyone and took pictures." said Nikki

" We knew that you two would never gain enough evidence to support your arguements from here since the news said that the snow won't even be cleared for another two and half weeks. Knowing that you would have very little time to prepare we went on ahead and did the work for you." said Greg

" Wait, what about the trial?" said Phoenix

" It won't start till the twenty-first of January. A week and a half after the snow is gone to do what you need for the case." said Nikki

" Hmm, well you've both presented your cases, now why the badges?" said Miles

" What authority figure would believe that two college students are at the scene of the crime to help a defense attorney and a prosecutor on a case?" said Greg

" He's right. The only one that might believe that is Gumshoe." said Phoenix

" Hmm, ok for now you two are being released from punishment, but only it's because it helps us with the case since we are stuck here." said Miles

" Now can I have my journal?" said Phoenix

" What are you talking about Nick, you've had it this entire time." said Greg

" What?" said phoenix, looking confused.

He smiled. Went up to Phoenix and opened it for him to reveal one small note;

_Sorry Nick, but I needed leverage. It's safe. It's at the head where you sleep. Think about it......_

He smiled and then started laughing. Grabs Greg and puts him in a head lock and starts rubbing his knuckles into his skull. Miles thought for that moment that Phoenix had lost his mind and was about to witness him breaking Greg's skull. Not that he would blame him, but still it wasn't until Phoenix handed the journal to Greg did he wonder what was going on.

" You brat, you tricked me."

" I know, it was wrong of me to present false evidence. Though you might want to keep this in case you need one for work." said Greg

" So your saying that that journal was a fake?" said Miles

" Yes, my apoligies for tricking you both, but as I have explained I needed leverage..... without ruining Nick's life."

" Ok so where's the journal?" said Miles

" Not telling. Nick already knows and that's all that should matter." said Greg

In normal circumstances Miles wouldn't care about the journal, as long as the rightful owner gets it back, but after all of this it got him thinking; _" What information does Phoenix have in that journal that would make him react like this in the first place?" _ He wanted to know now and would find a way to find out one way or another.

For the last week and a half Phoenix and Miles had been working on the case. The more they worked on it the more they realized who really had done it, but in order to make it look like a real case they would have to come up with a strategy to bring out the real killer and set the client free. Even though Miles hates to admit it, he realizes that there really couldn't be anyway for her to have gotten up there, killed them, go back down stairs and through the door without a camera catching her.

He didn't understand why the police would arrest her though and that was probably the biggest thing to be bugging them both this entire time. While they discussed the situation they had Nikki and Greg go out to grab food as well as a couple of things for them to do while they still had another week to be able to atleast drive again. They stopped when they couldn't think anymore, having a frustrated Phoenix at the table looking through piles of test results.

" Okay we know she's innocent and that one of these witnesses had to have done it. We can't put a name to the fingerprints cause of there being no record of them and can't get the fingerprints from all the people cause of the snow. I can't get this out of my mind." said phoenix, getting tired and irritated from the stress.

Miles had been pacing the entire time, trying to figure all of this out himself. Seeing Phoenix like this doesn't help and went over to him. Standing behind him, he places his hands of the defense attorney's shoulders and starts rubbing them. Feeling every knot and sore muscle in his shoulders and neck.

Surprised by the sudden action from Miles. He'd never done anything like this, atleast not for him he'd almost jumped out of his seat. He would of said something, but it felt too good for him to ruin it. Then Miles had spoken up.

" Nick, I think we need to stop for a while. The stress is starting to get to you."

" Your right. So what should we do then?"

" Well why don't you take a relaxing shower, I'll straighten everything up. I'm sure by the time you get done with your shower and get re-dressed that the kids will be back and we can eat and maybe play a game or something."

" Um....alright. You know Miles you sounded like a family man there for a moment."

" So?"

" Uh, well.....nevermind I'm going to take that shower now."

He was going to say something to an extent that whoever he ended up with would be a lucky person, even though he wished it would be him that Miles would end up with. Feeling his face turn red he decided not to say it and went onto take his shower.

When Phoenix left, Miles took this opportunity to start looking for his journal. He didn't know what the clue was, but figured that the journal had to be close for him to see Phoenix doing nothing one minute, turn around and a minute later see him writing in his journal. He started with the fireplace and worked around the living room.

Within the last fifteen minutes he's checked the dining room, kitchen, bathroom, hallway, desks, chairs, the fireplace. Mainly checked everywhere that's close for him to get to it except the pull-out couch. He looked all over until he noticed that at the head of the pull-out bed on the side was an opening big enough for a book to go in. Reached in and found something hard inside and pulled it out to find a old blue book with string tied around it.

_"No wonder Phoenix was able to be fooled so easily" _ he had though as he held it in his hands. He untied it and opened it. The first thing he noticed was that it was like a binder, that he could place pages into it or needed to take them out. Next was a note on the inside of it on the hard cover.

Reading it over he didn't realize till he got to the end of it that he himself had given it to Phoenix for his birthday back in elementary school. He couldn't believe that Phoenix had kept it all this time and had been adding pages from when he had given it to him. It made him think for a moment.

_" His most precious evidence Greg said. Does that mean that Nick really has treasured this old thing like he said he would when I gave it to him. I wonder if he thinks of me when he writes in it."_

Even though it was an invasion of privacy, he went on and started reading. Each entry is marked with the month,day and time that he wrote in it and almost in every entry since Miles had given him the journal has mentioned someone that he loved up till after high school and then only mentions this person now and then. He kept reading till he got to the last entry, which was last night;

_ Jan. 6th 9 p.m_

_ Today was another work at home today. The snow seemed to be going down, but we still have to wait till the snow is completely down for them to start shoveling it out of the way. What horrible timing for it to snow. I wouldn't of minded it happening after the trial was over. Anyway I've been going nuts. I feel so close to the one I love even though in retrospect I'm so far away. I'm trying to decide wheither I tell the one how I feel now before the case or wait till after. Greg keeps telling me I should. That I shouldn't be taking my chances with the person for regret. Though for now as far away I feel from the one, I'll stay as close as I can be until I am ready to tell. Till then I'll just keep the picture of have of the one close to my heart._

_Nick_

He flipped through the blank pages to see if he had written a hidden message on who "the one" was, but found nothing. He had to find out who this "one" was. Though before he could do anything else he went on and put the journal back where it was. He heard the door opening from Phoenix's room only to find the man in pajama shorts, tang top and his hair flat. Causing a blush to form on Miles face just seeing Phoenix like this, but instantly went away when he heard two sets of feet running down from the hall and barging right in was Greg and Nikki, both pale as ghosts and out of breath.

They both crashed on the floor, closing the door as Miles and Phoenix goes over to them to help them over to the couch. Phoenix went to grab them some water while Miles waited for them to take a few breaths before asking them. Phoenix gave them the water and watched as they made the water disappear.

" What happened?" said Miles

" Well.....we we're just coming back from the restraunt, which by the way the food is by the door. We went past the apartment where the crime scene is and going inside we saw those two same guys that were in the video that Miss Floriana had described." said Greg as he goes to take a few more breaths

" We snuck in and watched them. They went to the crime scene. We overheard them say that they had to find the bottle or they were in trouble. Greg here took their picture. The flash caught one of them and we high-tailed it as fast as we could. We ended up loosing them in a alley way, but just in case we just continued to run." said Nikki as she takes a moment to breath

" That was not the brightest thing for you two to do." said Phoenix

" Although as idiotic as that was you had probably just made a breakthrough for us both. You just caught the real killers and got a photo of them at the scene of the crime. You two are our witnesses to disprove the other three on their testiments against Miss Florianna." said Miles

" I'll go ahead and tell Gumshoe to put you two down as witnesses." said Phoenix

" In the meantime I'll set up dinner." said Miles

They went onto do their thing while Nikki and Greg discuss somethings in a nervous manner, but ended up putting it off for the moment while they sat down to eat dinner.

Later on that night while Nikki volunteered to help Phoenix with dishes, Miles took the opportunity to ask Greg some questions regarding the journal that he was reading before.

" So who's _the one_?"

" I take it you found Phoenix's journal and read it. Tsk tsk so nosy aren't you. Prying into Nicks secrets like that."

" Yes I know I shouldn't of read it, but who is it that Nick loves so much?"

" Well, it looks like you'll just have to find his secret journal now won't you."

" Secret Journal?"

" I caught him writing in it one day. He told me after Larry came so close to finding out all of his secrets he had decided to buy a spare journal like the blue one and just remove the more personal entrys into the second one. Find that and you have everything. Every question you have about him is in it. Good luck finding it though."

" Why?"

" He keeps it in a hidden compartment somewhere either here or at his work which is why I haven't seen it, it's either because it's at work or there's too many people around to write in it."

" So find it and I can find out who this person is."

" Why are you so interested in knowing who he likes huh?"

He had to think quickly for an excuse to give him, certainly he couldn't tell him the real reason why he wanted to know.

" Well.....He's never told Larry nor I back in our past who he has loved. We ask and he'd either quickly change the subject or tell us it's someone we don't know. I thought he lied then and I still do."

" I see, well I could tell you myself, but he trusts me so I'm not going to break that trust now. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for bed."

He goes on to get up and get ready for bed as Miles flops back into the pull-out couch and sighs to himself. He felt so close to the answer and now he had to find this secret journal that Phoenix hides from the world. Thinking back to what Greg said he curses Larry out quietly for making his chances of finding the truth worse.

He was too deep in thought to notice Greg had returned with his pajamas on and flopped himself next to Miles on the bed, almost giving him a heart attack. He took a quick moment to breath then looks over at Greg.

" Is there something wrong Greg?"

" No, but I do have a suggestion."

Befounded by this, he was curious to what Greg might have to say and asks for him to continue with what he's going to say.

" If your looking for the truth you should start with the main source and if you have any of your own truths to reveal you should always take the next moment you get to do it or it might end up being your last. Well good night Mr. Edgeworth."

" Um, thanks."

_" What does he mean by that?" _ He thought as he sat there staring at the fireplace. He knew life was too short, but the way Greg had said it sounded as if he knew something was going to happen. He'd been thinking for so long he didn't notice that he ended up laying down, right next to a blushing Phoenix who had just layed down.

" Um, Miles?"

" Hmm, yes Nick?" still not noticing.

" I know we shared beds as kids, but you can use my bed like I said before."

" Oh, uh well I probably thought I was in your bed already. Sorry about that Phoenix. Well good night."

He nods as he gets up and goes on to Phoenix's room to change and go to bed. He sighs and flops back on the pull-out couch as Greg sat there on the air mattress, smirking like a little kid.

" You know Nick, you could of just let him fall asleep there with you. He would of fallen asleep just fine and you would of fallen asleep the happiest man ever."

" Shut up Greg, I know that already."

He sighs and closes his eyes to fall asleep as Greg went on to turn off all the lights in the apartment for the night.

Later that night Greg woke up to find Nikki on the porch outside looking at the stars. He went out there and stood next to her against the railing. They stayed silent for a moment till Nikki spoke up.

" What are we going to do? we can't testify."

" I know, but looks like we got no choice"

" So, now what?"

" We wait. We got plenty of time till the snow melts, well worry when it happens, but until then lets relax."

" Easy for you to say Greggy" smirking as she calls him that name. Seeing him make such a face to match his distaste for that name made her feel better.

She jesters to him that they should head onto bed before someone catches them out of it. Though before they did Nikki just had to laugh for the last thing that came out of Greg's mouth before they left.

" Nikki.....don't call me Greggy!"

Within the last week the snow had finally melted away and with now only a week and a half left till trial, both Miles and Phoenix had to hurry on. So that day Miles and Nikki grabbed their stuff, said their thanks and goodbyes and left. Phoenix sighs as he flops down on the couch. He looks around to see that no one was around when he looked underneath his couch to find a secret department big enough for a book and pulled one out similair to his blue one only it was a dark red. Pulled a pen out and started to write.

Greg had just came back up when he saw Phoenix writting in his journal and sighs. He walks right over to Phoenix and snatches the journal out of his hands and closes it as he steps back. Phoenix too stunned to realize that it was Greg that snatched it. Stood up to confront him, but Greg pushes him back down and stares him down.

" Nick, why? why continue writting in this thing? it isn't going to tell him how you feel for you."

" I know, but I can't help it. I enjoy writting in it."

" Yeah and all your little fantasies too, but you know if you don't have enough confidence to tell him yourself then I can show him this."

" NO! please. I'll tell him."

" When?"

" I don't know"

" When you do, then I'll give this back, but for now you should be working on that case of yours. Remember Nikki and I are the last resorts to use."

" Of course."

He heads back to his room, not too pleased with himself, but figures that if he has to threaten Phoenix to open his heart to the guy then that's exactly what he has to do while making sure that Nikki and himself are to not be used unless he has to.

* * *

**Katt: **and that's it for this chapter

**Miles: **What? I don't even get a clue on what's in the journal

**Katt: **There's plenty of clues, besides why do you want to know?

**Miles: **No reason (turns red)

**Katt: **Ok, well then please leave a comment, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6 Trial

**Katt: **Ok you guys, here's the sixth chapter. **disclaimer: **I **do not **own Phoenix Wright and Rent, but I **do own **Nicole aka Nikki, Greg, Aleta, Adela, Arin and Celio

**Phoenix: **So now the trials get to start?

**Katt: **Pretty much, I'm not sure if I'll be doing all of them though.

**Miles: **Well do as much as you want with the trials.

**Katt: **Uh, Okay then. Anyway **warning; **there might be some yaoi/yuri. Now ladies and gents.....on with the show.

* * *

Chapter Six; Trial

Tomorrow was the first day of the trial and to make sure everything was set and ready Phoenix had asked Miles and Nikki to come on over to go through the case one more time. In that time Greg was making dinner while listening to his "Rent" cd, which ended up reminding him that he had rent to pay before the end of this month and hoped that with Greg's help they would have enough to pay it off.

" Oh Greg, have you picked up your paycheck?"

" Oh yeah, both of them since I couldn't get the other one during the snow storm. It looks pretty good. I think i'll be able to help pay for November and December." said Greg

" Oh good. Hopefully this case will pay for the rest."

" Yeah, im amazed that the landlord hasn't kicked us out." said Greg

" Nah, she's cold, but not cold enough to kick people out during the holidays."

" Though I don't know why you haven't asked Maya and Franziska for help though." said Greg

" Cause they helped enough with paying the office rent I still have on it. I'm not going to ask them to pay rent for here too."

" Then ask Mr. Edgeworth. You guys are friends. Im sure he would help his friend not get kicked into the streets." said Greg

" No, it's okay. I really don't need to be oweing him money."

By this time Miles and Nikki had arrived to the apartment's door to find a yellow notice on the door. Even though he knew it to be wrong, Miles read the notice and couldn't believe it with his own eyes.

_" Why isn't he paying his rent?! I'm sure he must be doing well with all his cases to atleast be able to afford rent....... wait, not with the cases he's been taking. Damn it nick why haven't you asked."_

" Miles is everything okay?" said Nikki

He must of looked furious and red around the face as he wrinkled the notice in his hand. He calmed himself down, enough to at least look presentable to her.

" Nikki, I'm doing fine, but I think your going to need to take Greg out for a walk. I'm going to talk to Mr. Wright here about this note I found on his door. "

He knocked on the door slowly, but loud enough to be heard down the hall. It was Greg who answered. Luckly Nikki had grabbed him and convinced him that it was best for the lawyers to discuss the case on their own and that they should go shopping. He walked on in to find Phoenix deep into the notes that he had written for his defense. Miles slammed the door hard enough to knock Phoenix out of his concentration and out of his chair. He hung up his coat and marched right over to the table he was at and lifted Phoenix by the arm to his feet.

" Whoa, Miles what's wrong?"

" What's wrong? You Mr. Wright lied to me."

" What? When did I lie to you?"

" When I asked you why you needed this case and you said not to worry."

" No that was me telling you not to worry. I didn't lie."

" No, but you didn't tell me the truth either."

" What's the big deal Miles? Why do you care why I need this case?"

" Cause I saw this damn notice on your door that you only have three weeks till you either pay up or move out."

" Look we got half of it already. We're doing just fine paying rent."

" Yeah I can tell by the notice that more then likely just appeared on the door today."

" After this case we'll have more then enough for rent. We'll be able to pay it off and then two more months of rent as well."

" And what if you don't. What if you don't get paid as much or at all? Where do you plan to live? at your office? and what about Greg?"

" Think I haven't thought of that. Yes it would be at my office, we made one of the extra rooms at the office into emergency bedrooms in case of this so both Greg and I will do fine and plus we would only have to pay rent to one place then."

" Your crazy. Why don't you just ask for help?"

" Cause we're doing just fine. Besides like the last time I asked for help, you'll just insult me again"

" Now wait a minu....."

" **OBJECTION! **"

They turned around to two very concerned, very upset college students with a bag with them. Both Miles and Phoenix looked a little puzzled and embarresed to have been caught fighting.

" Stop fighting! It isn't going to help Ms. Floriana be innocent." said Nikki

" And it's defiently not going to pay for rent. Now Mr. Wright, even though we will have enough for at least two or three months of rent, ask for help." said Greg

" And Mr. Edgeworth you will help when asked without the insult." said Nikki

This behavior from Nikki and Greg was starting to scare Miles and Phoenix cause never have they used their last names in such a serious and angry way and it didn't seem like they were done.

" And if you don't follow our terms....." said Greg

" We will post every single entry from your journals all over the prosecutors office, Mr. Wrights office and the police department as well as sending them a certain picture of a cozy pair of lawyers asleep next to each other in a blanket." said both Nikki and Greg while each are holding a journal and a picture.

They both had turned pale. It couldn't be possible that these two would do such a thing, but Phoenix was the first to realize that Greg would if it served a purpose and this purpose was to ask for help. Miles just realized that maybe Nikki was too good at being a prosecutor. There was no way for either of them to get out of it. Then Greg took a deep breath before he spoke.

" Now kids, apoligize for the fighting, then go sit down and do your work while Nikki and I finish preparing dinner. Alright?"

" alright. Sorry Miles for not telling you."

" Yeah, uh. Sorry Nick. It wasn't really my buisness to get into with you. Just know that if you do need help you can ask."

" Good, now kiss and make-up" said Nikki, smiling as the guys turned a blushing red around the face.

" uh Nikki I think that's just a little too much." said Greg

" Well they shouldn't of been fighting to begin with....cause when you fight....the next thing you know......you may never.....see.....them." said Nikki between sobs.

They didn't know what was going on as Nikki ran off to Gregs room and slammed the door. Hearing the clicking of the door locking as Greg ran after her and trys to open it. He comes back in, sighing heavly to himself.

" Great....just great. Well I hope you guys are happy. your fighting surfaced a horrible memory for her." said Greg as he left to the kitchen

" Wait Greg, what happened? Why would our fighting back there bother her." said Phoenix

" Since we're not even arguing anymore. Does it have to do with a nightmare she's been having?" said Miles

" So you've heard. A long time ago someone she cared very much about, wait that's not strong enough, it's someone she loved. Him and his brother had an argument and next thing they knew it it became a pushing fight and next thing she knew it she cried as he slipped through her fingers as he fell to the second floor and got killed instantly." said Greg

" That's horrible." said Phoenix

" You know what's worse. Why she still has that nightmare. Cause the fight was about her. He was only defending her. Like what they wanted to." said Greg

" She wanted to be a defense lawyer?" said Miles

" Yeah, so did he. That changed when he died and his brother got away with murder." said Greg

" So now she believes that something bad will happen everytime someone argues." said Miles

" Now I just feel horrible." said Phoenix

" Don't be. It happened a long time ago. Nothing to do about it now." said Nikki as she came back out, scarring all three men.

" We're sorry." said Miles and Phoenix.

" It's fine. Since you understand my position better, then you may or may not say no to my proposition." said Nikki

" Oh, and what is it that your proposing? " said Miles

" Well to me since you two argued I feel that in order to make sure that none of you guys even get close to having something bad or worse happen that we should keep a close eye on each other." said Nikki

" Wait.... Nikki are you suggesting that we...." said Greg, getting what Nikki is going to say.

" We all move in together." said Nikki

The first day of trial couldn't of ended sooner, at least for Phoenix. He couldn't believe what Nikki had asked last night and felt a little bad when he told her that as sweet of it as it was he couldn't ask to move in at this time, not with the case anyway. Which left him having a hard time concentrating on todays trial even with Miles help. As him, Greg and Maya left for the apartment, a head of them, holding the door open to his red sports car was Miles.

" You know you guys could hurry when someone has the door open and has the engine running just so we can all leave." said Miles

" Um....you didn't have to Miles." said Phoenix

" Just get in the car Wright. Maya and Nikki in the back. Wright your up front with me." said Miles

" Hey um Mr. Edgeworth could you drop me at the burger joint Franny and I protested last month. She's meeting me there for dinner." said Maya

" Sure."

" Hey Miles, could you drop me and Greg at the mall. It's nearby the burger joint. We want to go shopping." said Nikki

" We do?" said Greg, dreading it as he heard a faint cry of death from his wallet.

" Yes Greg we do. So that way we can...."

" Nikki, why don't you wait till I've made one-hundred percent sure it would be ok to tell him. Go shopping still though, okay?" said Miles

" Okay."

Phoenix was clueless to what Miles was talking about and the whole car stayed silent till they dropped Maya, Greg and Nikki off, leaving Phoenix and Miles alone in a silent car. His thoughts were elsewhere till the engine had stopped and in Phoenix's view was a large blue and white two-story house with a green, grassy front lawn as well as a large driveway. He didn't notice when Miles had waved him over.

It was so large and beautiful, he felt that if he budged an inch that he would somehow break something as they entered the large living room with two large black leather recliners, a black velvet couch and a big screen tv. He took another look around and something seemed familer till he looked closer and noticed a familer fireplace and then remembered where he really was at.

" Wow, this place looks great Miles. Didn't think I'd see this place again."

" I figured you would of recognize this place. I renovated it when I came back. Go ahead and take a seat. Want anything to drink? "

" Uh sure, thanks."

Phoenix went onto sit down at the couch and just sunk in. It felt so comfortable he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave. Miles had just came over with a soda for Phoenix and tea for himself. Miles had sat down on the otherside of the couch and got comfortable.

" I take it you like the couch then?" said Miles

" Yeah, it's great. I could probably fall asleep here." said Phoenix

" Oh, well that's good. Listen....."

Phoenix watched as Miles sat up and placed his tea on the coffee table in front of them and turned to face him. He sat up better to face Miles as well as he spoke.

" I had been giving it a lot of though and.... I agree." said Miles

" Agree?" said Phoenix

" Agree with Nikki. Look you and Greg are close to losing that apartment and there's no guarentee that you'll have the money to pay the rest of it." said Miles

" Miles....."

" Just listen Nick. You and Greg can live here with me and Nikki. You don't have to move in now. We can wait till after the trial. Whatever money you earn will pay off the rest of your rent and whatever is needed I'll help. You and Greg of course are welcome to live here as long as you want. I would only ask to contribute now and then like what Nikki already does." said Miles

" That's great, but what about our....."

" We can do whatever you want with your stuff. We can put it in storage or sell. Whatever you want to do, but if you think about it this way you would be closer to your office, you wouldn't have to worry about rent and you'll always know that no matter what Greg will have a roof over his head." said Miles

" This is all great Miles, but there's somethings I need to do first before I can give you my absolute word on it. I will let you know after the trial is all over, okay?"

" Okay then."

Miles had excused himself to go calm someone, Phoenix knowing that it was Nikki that he was calling. He felt bad, but he knew he couldn't give Miles his answer till he had figured everything out and tell Miles what has been needed to be said.

The next day was no different. Tiring, but they were getting closer to the truth, at least that's what Phoenix believed as him, Greg and Maya walked out of the court to find that same red sports car at the front. The passenger side door open, Nikki in the back seat and Miles waiting with the door open. Honking their horn right behind him in a stylish blue convertable was Franziska waving Maya over to get into the car and to Phoenix's amazement sitting behind Franziska in her car was Gumshoe and Godot.

" You know it's rude to leave everyone waiting Wright. Come on Greg get in the back so Wright here can get into the car" said Miles

" Oh, right." said Phoenix

Greg hopped in first, then Phoenix. They had drove for a while till they got to Phoenix's place. He had notice that the other two cars weren't behind them and took the moment to invite Miles and Nikki in while he and Greg changed. Phoenix went straight on to his bedroom when they got up, but Greg on the other hand noticed a certain red journal out on the couch open. He dove onto the couch as Miles went to grab something to drink while waiting, but had stopped at the doorway in the kitchen when he started to hear Greg and Nikki talking

" What is it Greg?" said Nikki

" Nick being careless. This is his private journal, the one that has all his secrets in it." said Greg

" Oh, well it doesn't look like he had been writing in it." said Nikki

" Yeah, give me a moment to see where he is in it................. Oh No!" said Greg

" What? What's wrong?" said Nikki

" He's been reading this part of his journal, AGAIN!" said Greg in great distress.

" Been reading what? please tell me." said Nikki with concern in her voice.

*Sigh* " You.....you have to understand this....was a hard time on him. He...... Miles was still gone at this point." said Greg

" You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone." said Nikki

" This.... is the part of his journal where he's talking about committing suicide and..... he almost succeeded." said Greg

" What!?" said Nikki

* * *

**Katt: **and that's it for this chapter

**Phoenix and Miles: **WHAT!

**Phoenix: **When did I try to commit suicide

**Katt: **You'll find out in the next chapter

**Miles: **That's not funny Katt.

**Katt: **I know. Well leave a comment and see ya.


	7. Chapter 7 Why

**Katt: **Ok you guys, here's the seventh chapter. **disclaimer: **I **do not **own Phoenix Wright and Rent, but I **do own **Nicole aka Nikki, Greg, Aleta, Adela, Arin and Celio

**Phoenix: **So can we get started now?

**Katt: **sure, oh and **warning; **there might be some yaoi/yuri. Also if you have not played the second ace attorney or haven't finished it, tinny **spoiler** in it. Now ladies and gents.....on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 7: Why

At that moment he froze... Miles had froze in place in the kitchen as he heard Greg talking. He couldn't put it together in his mind. He waited to hear for Greg to talk more, but wasn't sure for how long he could wait by just to hear them talk.

" Why Greg? Why would he......he's such a nice guy and...... so carefree and.......why would he try something like that?" said Nikki almost in tears.

" I can't tell you now Nikki. All I can tell you is that right when he was about to do it, he saw something freaky that made him changed his mind." said Greg

" Um....how was he going to.....and does it say when?" said Nikki

" Well....don't cry when I tell you but, he tried to hang himself in his own apartment. In fact you see that beam over up there that's in front of the hallway leading to the kitchen and bedrooms? Well, that's where he tried to." said Greg

" Oh my....." said Nikki

" Yeah and as for when, hmm.... let me see.......... oh it was the night before that Corrida murder case. You know that actor who played " Jammin Ninja" on that kids show before. Nick had to defend Engarde aka " The Nickel Samurai" otherwise Maya would have gotten hurt." said Greg

" Really?" said Nikki

" Yeah, I read about it in Nicks case files. Whatever freaked him out of doing it that night was a good thing." said Greg

" Yeah, I wonder what it was he saw?" said Nikki

" I'll tell you later. I'm pretty sure Nick is coming and Miles is probably almost done with his tea or something." said Greg

But he wasn't having tea. He was still frozen. He would of never believed for Nick to ever think about suicide little alone actually trying it. He heard the door slam and right away straightened up and walked out of the kitchen as he saw Greg putting the book away on the fireplace mantel and right behind him was Nick in his jeans, blue shirt, grabbing for his large heavy brown coat.

" Okay you guys lets go. Hey Miles where are we going?" said Phoenix

" You'll see. It's a great place. Everyone is meeting us there. So lets go now."

They went on out to the car and drove off. It took them a half an hour to get to this pretty nice looking place. A place that if Phoenix made just a little more money on his cases that he, Greg and Maya would go out to eat when they win. They went on inside to find everyone else already seated and some of them cleaned up as well.

They had sat down and started talking about everyday stuff, getting a few laughs and a couple of arguements, but then a lightbulb appeared over Maya's head and had to ask.

" Hey Nikki. You and Greg are doing something for your theatre class at the college right?" said Maya

" Yeah. we're kind of doing our own version of _Rent_. It's kind of that whole _Creative thinking _kind of project and we picked music from _Rent. _" said Nikki

" Oh! maybe we can do a small performance here. Like from that part when all the friends are eating together and they just burst out singing. " said Maya

" Maya I'm not sure if that's a good idea." said Phoenix

" Singing? Uh, not to sure on that idea Maya...." said Franziska

" Why not?" said Nikki

" Yeah, we basically got enough people to fill every part." said Greg

" Oh yeah, well who would play who?" said Godot

" Alright....Godot you would play Angel." said Greg

" What? how come?" said Godot

" Like in the musical, well as far as we know from the movie. Angel finds Collins and nurses him back to health. You essentially did that with Gumshoe therefore you are Angel and Gumshoe is Collins." said Greg

" Looks like you won this round Greg." said Godot

" Okay well it's pretty obvious that Franziska would be Joanna and Maya would be Maureen." said Nikki

" I agree." said Franziska

" Okay now Nikki and I would be Mark cause well we just can't be the one straight couple. Too much like brothers and sisters for that." said Greg

" But then why can't one be Mark and the other be Benny?" said Nikki

" Cause we've established that Larry would be Benny. Already been proven." said Greg

" True." said Nikki

" Do you have any idea what they are talking about Wright?" said Miles

" Yeah, kind of, but im afraid what they are going to suggest next in roles." said Phoenix

" Okay so who would be Roger and Mimi? " said Maya

" Well, never said that all roles had to match with the correct gender, atleast not in this case." said Greg

" So for the last two roles, Mimi will be Miles and Roger will be Phoenix" said Nikki

" What!?" said Miles and Phoenix at the same time.

" Oh come on it won't be that bad." said Greg

" But...." said Phoenix

" I know the guy that's working tonight. He's in our theatre class. He'll be glad to put the song on. Give me a minute." said Nikki

They tried to get a word out, but Nikki was faster then their bumbling lips and before they new it the song came on and slowly but surely they started to sing. Everyone seemed to have been having fun while singing and dancing up on the floor and the tables. Even Miles seemed to be having fun, even if it was dancing and singing with Phoenix. Phoenix felt like it was like a crazy dream and had to secretly pinch himself now and then to make sure that him dancing and singing with everyone wasn't a dream.

A couple hours had passed and everyone was talking while those who weren't driving were drinking, Miles had time to go back to his thoughts from earlier when Nikki and Greg were talking. Everyone was starting head on out, but he had to talk to Phoenix alone, so he pulled Phoenix out to the back, while Phoenix in his mind decided that somehow and someway he was going to tell Miles the truth.

" So um Miles.... I have something I need to tell you....." said Phoenix just slightly blushing

" No, I need to ask you something Nick. What happened to you when I was gone back a year ago?" said Miles

" Huh? oh.... you mean after you left your note? well everyone just kind of moved on." said Phoenix

" What about you?" said Miles

" I admit I was upset and angry at first, but in time I moved on to a point." said Phoenix, looking down sheepishly.

" You mean till you decided to try commit suicide." said Miles

" What?, but...how did you......" said Phoenix mumbling

" I heard Nikki and Greg talking about it. You tried to kill yourself while I was gone! I've told you so many times it wasn't what you thought." said Miles

" Yeah well that's exactly what I thought then..... I was tired of everything. Remembering then, trying to smile when I was dying inside, trying to act like everything was normal when I wanted to bang my head on the table. I didn't want to continue like that."

" And what you thought that you could make everything disappear." said Miles

" Well if you could why couldn't I? I was blamed for your disappearance. I tormented myself for not have tried harder. You have no idea what went through my mind during that year." said Phoenix

" Well if you wanted to end it all so badly then why did you stop!" said Miles, getting angry with every sentence that came out of Phoenix's mouth

" Because I thought I saw YOU! " said Phoenix

" What?" said Miles now confused.

" I thought I saw you. It looked like you, sounded like you, spoke like you, moved like you. I thought Maya had channeled you, but when I called she was still asleep. Then the next night was that murder of that tv star....I can't remember his name, but Maya had been kidnapped and....that's what made me glad that I somehow hallucinated. I saw you and.....everything had just fluttered back to me and I was stuck in sadness....then you appeared the next day and then everything just hit me at once." said Phoenix

" But wy did you bother trying? why about me Nick?" said Miles calmly

" Because I Love You Miles!" said Phoenix

" .......you......love.....me?" said Miles

" Yes. I've loved you since elementary. I couldn't tell you then. I certainly couldn't tell you back during that snow storm and especially when you asked me to move in, but I knew I couldn't give you an answer till I figured out how to tell you the truth. So now you know." said Phoenix

Miles couldn't talk, he couldn't move. He never thought in a million years that that Phoenix felt that way about him and he wished he could of spoke up faster before Phoenix had continued.

" Well you don't have to give me an answer right away. Can't say I blame you for not wanting to talk to me right now....Listen Greg wants to hang out with Nikki a little longer. Just bring him back before midnight, I'll just take the bus home.... you don't have to take me home. I understand. See ya." said Phoenix

He saw Phoenix with a grin at first, but tears as he turned and left for the bus stop. A few seconds later and it had just clicked in Miles that Phoenix had left to go home for the bus and seconds too late when he turned the corner and the bus had just left, with Phoenix on it no less.

He couldn't believe it. Phoenix Wright had told him that he loved him. Miles was still in amazement when Greg and Nikki came up to him, looking for Phoenix as well

" Miles, where's Nick?" said Greg

" He....told me he love me.....and he left." said Miles

" What? he finally told you?" said Greg

" And you just let him leave?" said Nikki

" I was in shock. I didn't know what to say." said Miles

" The truth! that would of been better then saying nothing." said Nikki

" He probably thinks your going to say no now." said Greg

" What do I do then?" said Miles

" Tell him tomorrow, either before or after trial. Either way you need to tell him the truth." said Nikki

In the meantime, just now getting inside his apartment was Phoenix with his mind deep in thought. He went to sit down at the couch with a cup of warm lemon peppermint tea and his journal from the mantel at hand with a pen at the coffee table. He sat the tea down, grabbed his pen, opened his journal and started to write.

Today was another rough day in court, but it was nothing compared to what happened tonight. Tonight I was ready to tell Miles how I felt about him, but somehow he had called out to confront me about the almost suicide I had. At the end I did tell him that I loved him and he just stood there and stared. He barely said anything. I got scared, thinking that he was going to say no you sick freak and leave so in a rush I told him he didn't have to tell me his answer right away and to bring Greg back before midnight, then I left him standing there.

I feel like an idiot. I just left him there without him saying anything. Now I wish I had waited. I know that when the time comes either two things will happen. One.... If he says yes I'll be the happiest man alive. Or two.... If he says no, I don't know if I will be able to move on, but I know that I can be happy for him with whoever he chooses to spend his life with, even if it's not me. I'll just have to wait and see. Bye

- Nick

He sat it down and drained his tea and layed back on the couch to think a little more before he decided to go ahead and go to bed. He'll need it for tomorrow.

The next day was the third and last day of the trial. Phoenix was comfident that they were going to get the criminal put away once and for all and so far they hadn't needed Greg and Nikki up there as witnesses. It felt like a great day to be alive, but that changed when he saw Edgeworth come his way with Nikki beside him. Miles had looked like he didn't get any sleep last night as well as nervous. Greg, Nikki, and Maya had left to go wait outside the defendents waiting room.

" Miles....."

" Nick..... I..... I want...to tell you....talk to you...."

" Talk to me about what Miles?"

" ..... I can't do it here. Please when the case is over, tell Greg and Maya to go with Nikki to the restarant that I had picked to eat at after trial. I want to talk to you alone, please."

" Okay Miles."

Maya had poked her head in to let them know that it was time to head inside. Hours had passed and it seemed forever to finally get the not guilty verdict for the defendent. The judge had slammed his gavel and declared the verdict that gave Aleta Floriana her freedom.

Aleta thanked Phoenix for everything that he had done as well as to Miles. Phoenix had told Aleta not to worry about the bill today. That they could discuss it tomorrow at his office. Aleta, Maya, Greg and Nikki all went on out ahead as Phoenix and Miles came on outside as well, all of them facing with reporters and photographers.

Miles had looked over to see a smiling Phoenix, but then looked down towards his friends and the next thing he hears was a gun shot that didn't seem that far, but he turned and saw a falling Phoenix, with blood coming out of his chest. Miles last thought as he saw Phoenix going down was;

"_ Phoenix, NO! You can't be hurt, please no!." _

_

* * *

  
_

**Katt: **Okay that's it.

**Miles: **NO! you can't leave it like that!

**Katt: **Don't worry. It's just a cliff hanger. It'll continue in the next chapter.

**Miles: **Fine, but hurry up with it.

**Katt: **Well everyone, please comment and thanks.


	8. Chapter 8 The truth

**Katt: **Ok you guys, here's the eighth chapter. **disclaimer: **I **do not **own Phoenix Wright and Rent, but I **do own **Nicole aka Nikki, Greg, Aleta, Adela, Arin and Celio.

**Miles: **Finally, can we just get started now.

**Katt: **Okay, anyway **warning; **there might be some yaoi/yuri. Now ladies and gents.....on with the show.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Truth

Miles had jumped and caught Phoenix so his injury wouldn't get any worse. He waited till Maya, Greg and Nikki to hold him. Told them to call 911. He got up and saw the guy who was still holding the gun taking off in a run. Miles had pushed most of the people over and started chasing after the guy, but it wasn't long till he saw Gumshoe speeding up ahead of him and decided that it was more important to be back there.....with Nick.

He had ran back over just in time for the ambulance to arrive and explain to them what happened. They wanted to get in with Phoenix, but the ambulance said that only family was allowed. Surprising both Greg, Nikki and Maya, Miles in a strong serious tone he told them that they were his family. They were allowed on and as Maya held Phoenix's hand, all Miles could do was look Phoenix in his eyes while they were still open and mumbled to himself;

" Please Nick, you can't go. Not without me giving you my answer."

They made it to the hospital and with some quick convincing Miles managed to scrub into the surgery room. He held Phoenix's hand as they operated on him. It almost seemed too good as they removed the bullet, but then the monitors started going off and they were loosing him quickly till it flat screened. Miles had fallen onto his knees, still holding onto Phoenix as they try to revive him.

_" Nick......Nick......Nick!"_

_ " huh? what? where am I?"_

_ " Your dead Nick." _

Opening his eyes, he turned and saw Mia floating right beside him, but it didn't feel like he was standing, till he looked down. He was looking at his own body while doctors tried to bring him back. Then he saw Miles on the ground crying.

_" Miles......"_

_ " Nick, you need to go back." _said Mia

_" But if I'm dead then....."_

_ " I'm here to give you a second chance. You must stay not just for your friends sake or Miles, but your own. You need to hear what Miles has to tell you more then anything." _said Mia

_" So I can go back then?"_

_ " Yes. Just close your eyes and everything will be fine." _ said Mia

He closed his eyes and the next thing he felt.....was a heart beat.

The machines started going back up and the heart monitor started beeping once again. Miles stood up to see that Phoenix was going to live. He cried for joy and stood there till they finished closing him up and went on out to the waiting room to tell the others.

It had been hours since the surgery and sitting right beside the sleeping Phoenix was Miles. He hadn't left at all, not even for food or drink. He was determined to wait till Phoenix woke up. At one point he had finally fallen asleep right next to Phoenix. About a half an hour later Phoenix had finally woke up next to a sleeping Miles, holding him as close as he could without making the injury worse. Phoenix smiled as he stroke Miles hair back for a little bit, just until Miles started to stir and woke up to seeing a smiling Phoenix. He didn't care if anyone saw at that moment, Miles hugged Phoenix, trying not to hurt him in the process. He was just glad to see Phoenix awake.

" What happened to me Miles?" said Phoenix, just a little confused on what went down.

" You were shot Nick, we almost lost you during surgery, but somehow you made it through." said Miles

" Well it just proves that I can be slapped, tasered, knocked out and be shot and still can make it through." said Phoenix smiling

" That's not funny Nick" said Miles in a serious tone.

" Sorry." said Phoenix

" Listen. I need to tell you this now. Cause after what just happened, I feel that if I don't tell you now I may not get another chance." said Miles

" What is it Miles?" said Phoenix, now in a concerned tone.

" Nick...... I love you." said Miles as he blushed.

" You do?" said Phoenix

" Yes, I don't know how long. It feels like I've loved you forever. When you told me how you felt last night, I was at a lost for words. All I knew was that I wanted to tell you too. After so close to losing you, I didn't want to have to wonder "_what if _" I had planned on telling you after court, but this just sealed it more. Nick I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." said Miles

" I love you too and I can't imagine being anywhere else in life without you in it." said Phoenix

For that first time, they had shared their first kiss and from around the corner watching was Greg and Nikki, giving each other silent high fives. They watched as the two seperated lips and cuddled closer together.

" So Nick are you going to take me up on my offer with you and Greg moving in with Nikki and I?" said Miles

" Well....I guess so. Oh wait I had that meeting with Ms. Floriana tomorrow, we were going to discuss the bill. What am i going to do." said Phoenix

" You leave that up to us Nick." said Greg

" Whoa! Greg!" said Phoenix

" Told you you should of knocked, he still healing you know." said Nikki

" How long have you two been there?" said Miles

" Long enough to know that you two should of listened to us when we kept telling you to open up to each other." said Nikki

" It doesn't matter anymore. We knew that no matter what you two would of been together. " said Greg

" Yup, even before you two told us about your crushes." said Nikki

" Wait, but how?" said Phoenix

" It's a long story that will just have to wait. For now I'll talk to Ms. Floriana about the bill tomorrow in your place." said Greg

" And I'll go make the arrangements for the rest of your rent to be paid." said Nikki

" You don't have to...." said Phoenix

" Nick your going to be here for a while. We'll get everything set up so when you get out you come straight home with us." said Nikki

" Yes Nick, our home." said Miles

" Sounds wonderful."

* * *

**Katt: **And that's it.....for now.

* Sees Miles and Phoenix making out*

**Katt: **Okay well im not too sure when I would start a sequel if I decide to make one, but if I do I'll try to finish that one as well as the third of the "_Decendents of Darkness" _and the "_Fruits Basket" _ones. I will try, so till then see ya.


End file.
